Xenomorph, Emotion or Instinct
by Imagination Is Contagious
Summary: This is a story of a young female xenomorph who has been tormented her entire life, but now she encounters a human creature who shows her true kindness and love. She hopes with all her being that she and him can find a peace together one day, without the prison of the company and embrace as her kind do. They form a relationship but find many challenges forced against their love.
1. No Hope

**Chapter 1: No Hope**

All she had known for her 4 year life was pain, no love, no instinct and no passion. In the time she had spent in this dark nest she had observed these unusual creatures, they walked on two thick legs that were quite different from their upper limbs. One sure thing though was that they must have hated her strongly, as all they did was torture her. They had sealed her in solid metal clamps that were exceedingly thick and strong, they were also immensely uncomfortable, the cold embrace with no custom lining for her. The creatures would come to her and test various implements on her, needles; tubes of saliva were taken and skin samples were cut from her smooth silky skin. She noticed however that they never cut beyond her first layer of skin so as not to cause bleeding under any circumstances, and she knew why for her instinctual memories told her of the properties of her blood.

The day rolled on as usual but today was special as a new creature was joining the team that worked on her this evening. Her initial reaction was fear as he came right up to within a few inches of her slender head, but yet she smelt a strange pheromone on him. It wasn't that of fear or anger but instead as far as she could tell a smell of curiosity and humility in her presence. He brought his head closer still and she instinctively opened her mouth and her secondary mouth lunged forward narrowly missing him because of his swift reflexes. He fell to the ground quickly and at that she let out a subtle hiss as if to laugh at him, he was the only person with her at the time. Swiftly he rushed to his feet and stated, "You think that's funny do you?" and at that she was quiet, no one had ever spoken to her like he did.

However she found his scent not angry but instead one of disappointment on him. At that she bowed her head submissively as if saddened by her actions, then he did something bold and possibly incredibly stupid. He brought his right hand to meet the left side of her head, she felt cold and slimy to the touch but strangely calming.

_What am I doing?_ He thought intensely to himself awaiting her reaction to his hand on the left side of her long, thin and shiny head, her limbs were restrained so she couldn't react if she wanted to but what she did surprised him. She pushed her head into his hand sensually and smoothly as if she wanted him to, then she crooned at him quietly and slowly started purring as well. He had no idea what to do so he continued to caress her head by moving his hand up and down the smooth silky top and left side of her head.

_He is by far the nicest creature I've ever met; he is so gentle, not as nasty or forceful as the rest. I wish he could hear me so I could express myself directly. This moment is the single most sensual time of my life so far that I have experienced. _She wanted to tell him all of the rest about her time here but was completely unable to. So all she did was enjoy living in the moment of contact with another organism without it being absolutely horrific. Much to her dislike though he moved his hand away and left her for the night saying "I'll see you tomorrow", right after he said that he felt really daft.

The next day she awoke to find an old man looking right at her not two feet from her, his voice was deep, commanding and trusting but his scent betrayed his true malicious nature. She then knew what he wanted from her, in her past she had been subject to a genetic engineering experiment at the direct order of a man called Karl Bishop Weyland. She knew his name well and now he was right in front of her, a burning instinct swarmed her being to lunge forward and kill him. However she couldn't move so her effort was wasted, Karl then said in a deeply demanding voice, "I hope you know that what we did to you was for the good of your species and for the good of the human race". _His words confused her as she didn't understand what he meant by for the good of her own species, furthermore that he was referring to a thing called 'human' as themselves. Then she realised this race of creatures was called the human race and suddenly many statements she heard from the humans made a lot more sense._

Later that day her human friend from yesterday popped back to see her, he held himself very well in her company unlike so many other humans who had seen her. He intended to tell her some more info about him so he gathered himself and told her calmly "My name is Arran; I am a medical examiner from the local colony". He waited for her reaction but got nothing except a slight tilt of her head as if to say what the hell does that mean. He felt embarrassed so he shut up and continued his examination of her checking she was healthy and unharmed.

_She wondered about his statement, what was an Arran? What was a medical examiner? Where was this colony? So many questions plagued her mind and yet could not get any answer, and then she felt something strange coming from between her thin bony legs. It was an alien sensation to her and as she looked down she could see that her new 'friend' was sticking a clear glass tube up slowly towards her thin black slit. Another thing that bothered her was that her natural passed down memories never showed or hinted at sexual reproduction and only that the Queen's eggs could continue the species so why did she have sexual organs._ That concept confused her, but the sensation of her alien slit being stimulated was overpoweringly arousing causing her to leak clear very viscous fluid into and around the tube. This though made her angry at him and so she hissed at him loudly and angrily, he immediately retracted the now half full tube and proceeded to put a lid on the tube and franticly walk off.

By the late evening she had calmed down and Arran felt it was safe to re-enter her chamber, he approached her slowly and nervously. She was not too pleased with him as demonstrated by the way she tracked his every movement. Then he said sounding terrified "Please…Please don't hate me...I…I only did my job of extracting a sample to test on in the lab over there, please forgive me." She then acknowledged his submissive tone and let him come closer; he then sat down beside her just in front of her mouth. He explained to her why he did it, "You are a one of a kind experiment, and your genetic material is the only known code where Xenos, your kind, have sexual organs. I was called in as your medical overseer that is all I know and that is why I did what I did. I was the only person who could calm you down long enough to get a sample, I'm so sorry."

His genuine scent of someone telling the truth while giving exposition made her feel at ease again about her new friend. She breathed a sigh of relief and let out a low tone purring like she had done when he had earlier put his hand on her head, so he stood up right in front of her and slowly, nervously rested his hands on each side of her head. Then he caressed her sensually as he did he also started relaxing his breathing, slowing his vigorous heart rate. To this she responded by curling her somewhat free tail around the two of them holding them in a loving embrace.

She then thought back to before he came into her life and the endless torment, discomfort and loneliness but now she had a glimmer of hope that she had an ally in this cruel human existence. At that thought she fell into a deep sleep and would not wake until the next day when her life would change forever…


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter**

In the middle of the night she was awoken by the noise of an alarm, she looked around as quickly as she could then for no apparent reason her restraints flipped open releasing her from the metal prison. She scurried out of her restraints and then headed around her chamber; the humans behind the glass then started shouting incomprehensibly and running. Then she noticed her chamber's metal doors slid open and she ran for it, as she exited her 'hive' she immediately came under fire from combat androids. The loud of the guns firing sounded like a thunder storm rending her disorientated and lost. At that time she dashed into one of the vents opposite the corridor side she was on, when she escaped into the vent she started to think about her situation. _What happened? Why did my restraints come off? Who caused this? I wonder where should I go and what should I do?_ She then started softly whimpering in the tunnel system of vents but thought _I need to get out of here._ Then she decided she must get out of here, not only for her own safety but for an ally she made in a human, she worried for him in case he had something to do with her escape.

On his way home from work Arran heard on the public tele-hologram stations that there was a breach of security at the Weyland Yutani biotech firm, a few miles outside of the colony. He worried about his xeno friend inside the firm but he knew he couldn't do anything but pray and hope she would be fine. When he reached his home, he noticed something rather odd, above the big oak door of his two story detached house there had been a small bird house. It had been knocked off the window sill and had smashed on the ground, instantly he felt worried in case of intruders or a possible thief break in and so in an angry manner he said "Whose there! Hello! Show yourself!" To his shock a giant black slender creature emerged from his roof, and then it came down to his level and walked towards him. In terror he fell to the ground and just about fainted but the creature stopped, feeling upset at his fall. It was the xeno he looked after in the biotech firm, she brought herself around him and lifted him up trying to make herself appear less threatening but he pushed against her solid chest and fell to the ground again.

_What? How? Why? You got out, but that's impossible, the corporation doesn't let any experiment or creature they own escape from the facility. _He was terrified of what she might do so he crawled away and got to his feet, he then was horrified to see her back and tail bleeding. Her corrosive blood melted through the concrete of his driveway and then he heard her whimpering as she was losing a lot of blood. He had no idea what to make of the situation but he couldn't just let her die so he rushed to his door and opened the front of his house. Then he signalled her into his home and she limped to the front of his house and went inside, he followed her closely and closed the front door.

Inside he turned on the lights to his living room and set down a chain of keys on the clear glass table in the centre of his room, he held her in his arms careful not to touch her wounds. Setting her down of the sofa he rushed upstairs to retrieve some bandage that he had been given by the company, they were thick, acid resistant cloth that the company would use to heal the xenomorphs if they had sufficiently deep wounds. He came back down and bandaged her up trying to seal every wound she had sustained at the hands of the company. Once he had finished he sat with her and just looked at her shiny, slender dome head, wondering what she was thinking. Then she lent in towards him and rested her head across Arran's lap and purred slowly, she felt quite light considering the size of her head and he then put his hands around her hoping this was a sign of affection from her and that he could return the favour.

_Arran is so calm around me; his heart beat is almost hypnotic. If only he could hear me, I wonder what this means to him, is this affection to his species like it was to mine?_ She then brought her head up to look him right in the eyes, as she did she hissed sensually at him. Then without hesitation she brushed her head against his right cheek and moved her head over his shoulder in a perfect fit around him. He was worried about what she was doing but he trusted her so just went along with her lead. Another movement she made was to swing her right leg over him across his lap and straddle his pelvis between her two legs, as she did so she noticed a strange smell coming from him. It was a pheromone indicating his lust for her and of his desire to mate with her, a strange reaction she thought.

_I wonder why she is here, more importantly how did she escape? He remembered hearing the news but he didn't think it was her doing, so the question puzzled him further. Oh what is she doing? _He thought to himself as her head began to rise from his lap being where it stopped just a couple of inches away, she hissed at him quieter than usual indicting peace he thought. Then without warning her leg rose over him and landed on the other side of the sofa on his left. He felt worried but then as she lay on top of his pelvis and thighs, a very odd thing happened, she bobbed her head sniffing as she did and then looked right at him with her eyeless dome. It was at that precise moment he realised he had been building a massive erection from her mildly seductive movements. Then he knew what she had just found out, but before he could protest or say anything she let out a small chirping noise as if like a dolphin or seal.

She let out this noise and then sensed his urge to mate, his pheromone, his general smell and his enormous erection brushing against her inner thighs. She had hoped for this reaction as she too wanted to mate with him but was not entirely sure if he was on this same wavelength with her. So a test she conducted to see how he'd react, her left bony hand reached down and gently, slowly and caringly grasped his erection. However just the head as she wasn't going to risk over stepping he boundaries of their relationship just yet. His reaction was exactly as she suspected, he tensed up and his erection hardened and jumped to the gentle touch of her thin, silky hand.

Arran was in mild shock as he couldn't believe just how eager and horny she must have been for him, grasping his manhood but not aggressively like some human companions he'd had in the past. More like a gentle squeeze was all the xeno was doing at the present time, then he made a bold choice, he laid down back in his seat and moved her other hand onto his member as well. Then he let go of her and pulled her gently closer to him and kissed the clear front of her head, once he stopped he said seductively as he could, "I feel the same, I have cared for you, known about and studied you. And from this I have only drawn one conclusion." Then as genuinely and honestly as he could say he uttered, "I love you and I want to know if you feel the same, do you?" His question made the atmosphere thick with tension as all she could do was bob her head up and down signifying 'yes' and then screeching as if for all the joy and happiness in her entire life happening all at once. Arran fell back into his seat further and pulled her with him holding her in a tight embrace, trying to convince himself that this wasn't some dream or a separate reality.

Instinctively the xenomorph got out of his embrace crawled down to his carpet and looked back at him turning around. She pulled on his trousers revealing cotton white underwear and the throbbing erection; she then slowly removed his underwear revealing his full 8 inch manhood right then and there before her. Knowing about the human reproductive system was beyond her but she figured out that her hands made it jump, so a logical conclusion showed the human males like their members touched by hands. So then she ran her long spindly fingers along the bottom of his shaft and worked her way up, at this sensation Arran wriggled, tossed and turned but not because of discomfort, but because of the endless arousal that followed her every action towards his manhood. She then gripped his member with a reasonable amount of force but no so much as to hurt him, at that his cock jumped to attention. She then moved her mouth above his member and drooled a slimly but warm substance from her mouth onto his cock, this viscous material coated him and lubricated him extremely well. At that, this allowed her to start stroking him with no trouble at all. In the past Arran had used sexual lubricant with his female counterparts and even that stuff couldn't hold a candle to how well this stuff made him feel and how well it lubricated him.

She then stroked him faster with the intent of increasing his pleasure tenfold from what he was already feeling, and then Arran started moaning with such immense sexual stimulus. With all this going on she herself had become very wet, she could feel herself leaking her clear juices onto the floor and with the noise and scents he was giving off it only made her hornier and therefore wet. Arran noticed this and suggested, "Why don't we mate as my kind do?" To this she nodded and so Arran lifted himself off the sofa and took her upstairs to a new room, his master bedroom. The xeno looked around and thought _this must be his central hive spot_ and she luckily saw no Queen or xenomorph of any sort which made her all the hornier knowing he only had and wanted her. She instinctually rushed onto his huge bed and beckoned to him to join her and as he did she lunged on top of him, and then wrapped her long tail around his legs so he couldn't move away from her. He then said calmly, "Ya know that slit between your legs? Well in human females that is called a vagina and in sex the penis, meaning what you were touching. Is used to penetrate in and out causing a wonderful rush of feelings to both you and myself. You understand? And in my species that is the most consummating act two people can do to one another." She understood everything except the wonderful feeling he had mentioned briefly but she got the gist of his point. Without much waiting she straddled his huge cock and lowered herself slowly and with pin point accuracy onto his member. Her smooth black slit was a tight fit for him as it squeezed around his cockhead but that only made the pleasure heighten in magnitude. While his member entered her, she and he felt a surge of unbelievable euphoria which sent shudders up both of their spines causing amazing feelings of joy and excitement to fill their minds. She brought his entire cock into her and let it fill her alien slit and rub against her soft pussy lips, giving amazing sensations of a strange sort, but nonetheless one she thoroughly enjoyed having happen to her.

They both enjoyed the moment and then she remembered to slide her pussy on and off his member by his instructions earlier, when she did she immediately knew why he'd suggested that. The feelings of euphoria flooded back to her, the constant moving sensation was truly a lifetime experience she'd never thought possible to feel this good, while doing it with a human at that. She then began moving up and down on him faster thrusting down and lifting off, he did the same with his pelvic thrusts, timing to get the maximum satisfaction for both of them. On and off his eight inch member again and again never losing that amazing feeling, she then began to screech and croon at this newfound pleasure. Letting out regular breathes before moaning vigorously at the sensations coursing through her, Arran did the same moaning essentially every time she brought her alien slit down onto his now extremely rock hard cock.

Then she began to spill precum from her juicy pussy all over his manhood, down his thighs and on his stomach, him and her both could sense the imminent climax building in both of their loins. She looked down at him continuing to screw him hard and just gave him her best look of cheekiness and content appearance she could muster. This made him feel slightly uneasy but fill with joy at the same time, with that he shut his eyes feeling himself about to cum, a few more moments saw him explode. She did the same not a couple of seconds later after him; they revelled in the feelings of relief, joy, excitement and release of tension. He shot strings of semen into her black, silky, smooth and very tight alien pussy and she let a solid half litre at least of pussy juices soak his cock, his testes and her lower body. The relief felt unbelievable to her, having never had, needed or experienced this before, she knew she had found a life mate in Arran, his gentle and kind nature, his willingness to invite her into his hive and his care for her all assured her of the instinctual bond she had now formed with him. _I am the luckiest creature alive, and no one would ever take Arran away from her, _she thought to herself as she fell into his lap.


	3. She truly is a being of instinct

**Chapter 3: She truly is a being of instinct**

Arran awoke to find his mate at 3am moving around the room in a pensive manner, he asked, "What's wrong?" She replied with a hiss of dismissal, she then moved onto the bed and reached her arms around her fragile concubine. She hugged him close and used her tail to wrap around both of them, sealing him and her in a tight embrace, maybe a little too tight for Arran's liking. He then moved his left arm around her and his right up to caress the left side of her slender head. Knowing nothing about his mate's worried attitude he asked her again, "What's wrong?"

_Oh, if only he could understand. He is so helpless to understand me, I love him but he'll never get why he means so much. Oh, every day before was a nightmare._ She had endured a horrible nightmare that had rendered her in a state of shock and worry. Always though she knew if she held him the pain never felt as hard to deal with, then she started caressing him with her hands and also wrapped her legs around his just wanting more contact with her human companion. They both laid there for hours until it was 8am, then Arran had to go back to work, his xeno lover wouldn't let him leave however. So instead Arran called into work saying, "Last night I was violently sick and will be unable to attend today." Then because Weyland Yutani wouldn't risk contamination of biological samples he got the reply, "Just stay at home, and take two days if you need." One nice advantage working as a medical examiner was it was stupidly easy to get a day or two off work, as they did a hard job with a high emphasis on cleanliness in the work station. They couldn't risk germs interfering with vital test subjects.

Today was different though as he needed the day to stay and look after his xenomorph mate, she also didn't want to let him go as she was terrified of losing him. He went down stairs and she followed, he had a seat at the kitchen table and invited her to do the same. She was curious what precise part of the hive this was, _he has a strange hive layout, I wonder if he has food somewhere around here._ Ironically she had no idea that all sorts of delicious food were mere feet away from where she was sitting.

Arran tried to start a conversation by asking, "Are you hungry?" His words couldn't have been closer to what she wanted to hear from him at this exact time,_ it's like he can read my every thought, and yet I couldn't say anything to him._ That thought saddened her a bit but in response to his question she nodded and let out a hiss of acknowledgement. He said "I thought you might, you really gave me quite the impression last night." His charming tone made her feel so warm inside, just to hear his words was so enticing and she hung on his every word. In response to him she put one hand against her other and stooped her head down slightly, she felt mildly embarrassed but she looked so cute in her pose. Like a nervous teenage girl about to meet her idol, that was her precise look.

Arran saw her look and felt bad he made her uncomfortable so to reassure her he said "I was just messing around, don't you have any experience with subtle humour?" Right after he stopped talking he felt ridicules, "I didn't mean…" he was cut off by her hissing and she put her head on the table looking maroon. Arran opened the fridge and pulled out a fresh beef steak which were hard to get anywhere apart from Earth. On this colony planet only the rich and famous could get food like that, luckily though working on xenos for the company paid very well. He put it on a wide plate and served it to her raw, just as he knew her kind liked it, with the blood and juices still inside. She quickly perked up her mood by staring at the delicious looking meal presented to her. She then delved into it using her razor sharp claws to tear away at pieces of the meat, her teeth made short work of getting through it; it was just perfectly chewy with all the blood still in it. Once she finished the 12oz steak she sat back in her chair and let her meal go down, the steak was very filling and much nicer than the mushy crap she was given by Weyland's bunch of morons.

After 10 minutes had pasted Arran went over to her and kissed her on the alien equivalent of a cheek which was like fleshy appendages connecting her head to her lower jaw. Arran then sat back down and asked if she could communicate with him somehow, he put forth suggestions like, "If I get some paper could you write or draw a message for me? What about talking, could you sort of make human formed words with hisses? What about your species telepathy? Surely you could say something to me, anything!" he exclaimed. _I…I…don't know, what he wants me to do. I know you want some voice or written point but I can't. I just can't Arran. _Under this pressure from him she started whimpering almost outright crying from his attempts to have her say something. She knew she couldn't tell him anything and that was the worst part, the fact that she herself knew she was never going to speak to him crushed her on the inside. Almost hating herself and being frustrated with herself she lashed out her limbs. Then when she looked up again she couldn't see Arran and when she looked around she saw him on his ass against the wall of the kitchen and on the floor behind her. Her lash had flung him against the wall; she rushed over on all fours to see if he was alright, he seemed fine at first. However then she noticed the blood, deep red in colour leaking across the floor from his outer thigh, she then raised him to his feet and he let out an almighty yell. The pain was excruciating and felt like someone stabbed his thigh, he only then saw her tail had a trace of red blood on its tip.

His xeno lover had accidently and completely without intent slashed her sharp tail against his thigh knocking him far across the room and gashed his thigh quite deep. When he finally calmed down from the ordeal he inspected his wound, he was sure that it was only a flesh wound and that he'd be ok. Later he came up the stairs to where his lover had retreated to knowing she hurt him horribly, he found her on his bed whimpering loudly. Arran heard the ear piercing sound and his mind told him from every sense this was a horrible noise to listen to, every screech or moan or whimper she let out sent ice cold chills down his spine. He walked over to her and sat beside his very upset lover and uttered, "I'm fine, I'm fine, it wasn't your fault. I provoked you. Please…Please, I beg you stop crying, please…" She was so angry with herself that she let out a loud screech, _IT WAS MY FAULT! I HURT HIM, ME! I HURT THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED ABOUT ME! WHY?!_ She turned to face him slowly and nervously to find he was on the floor, scared and horrified looking right at her. She rushed over to Arran as if he'd been hurt and held him in her arms, trying to convey how much she loved him and how much she cared for her mate. Then without a shadow of a doubt she heard him say, "Did you…Did you just…Did you just talk?" She was astonished at his words and looked all around her not knowing whether she had said something or not.

Arran then got back up and they held each other as if they'd been apart for months, he then said, "Try it again. Try to think a message in your head." She wanted to say 'I love you' and so thought it as hard as she could, to focus all energy into it. Arran then heard a voice, a gentle voice that seemed like a soft woman's voice. It sounded like she was maybe 20 to 25 and gentle in nature, the voice said quite clearly 'I love you' though it wasn't actually sound, cause it seemed to resonate in his mind like right at the back of his thoughts he heard this voice. He asked her for conformation, "Did you just say 'I love you'?" At that she picked him up and hugged him thinking _YES!_ To that he asked "Did you just yell 'yes'? Please tell me you did." She then acknowledged a yes by nodding and then thinking, _you bet I said that lover boy._ This time when Arran heard her voice it sounded considerably more deep and sexy than before, it also contained what he perceived as a very cheeky undertone. His new lover was getting frisky with him but he enjoyed a strong cheeky girl in his life any day of the week, especially if she has a voice like that and can pleasure him as she had last night. He was to ingrained in the moment to even care about his wound, she was of a similar position, and all the two wanted was to be in each other's arms. Now that they had each other they were so content and now there was no barrier of communication between them, now they could simply enjoy each other to the fullest extent.


	4. Breakfast of Champions

**Chapter 4: Breakfast of Champions**

Arran was asleep, his eyes shut and his thoughts only drifted into dreams, the same could not be said of his companion. She was wide awake as her kind rarely slept and if they did it was usually only because they were exceedingly tired, she was just so happy and excited for the morning. The thing was that she knew she had a consistent way of talking with her human mate, so her mood was high as when he woke she had all sorts of questions for him, including her main fascination of humans. What other sexual tricks and experiences could she acquire from him, not only for herself but also new ways of pleasing her main source of joy in all existence, Arran. The hours rolled on and she grew increasingly more anxious and horny about him just mere feet from her, she climbed into bed with him and while he slept she slowly began creeping her arms and legs around him. All she cared for was him and so she'd do anything just to be near him, then nervously and reluctantly she moved her long thin hands towards his manhood. He obliviously was a deep sleeper, she had noticed earlier when she poked him in the back several times and he didn't even flinch.

Then her hands reached his member, it twitched slightly and to her it was like it was calling to her to touch it. Her animal instincts overpowered her to grasp him at his cockhead; the feeling of his cock was just as arousing as it had been two days previous, as she felt herself start dripping with anticipation. Though in her mind this started to feel right she knew it was wrong to take advantage of a sleeping creature, no matter how sexy or erotic it made her feel. _Oh, if only he knew how horny I am. Sexy and yet so stubborn when it came to him sleeping. Well maybe I could pleasure myself without his help_. There was still 5 hours to go before he'd wake up normally, so she positioned herself facing away from him and rested her head right next to his. Then faced her alien slit away from him too, in a spread eagle form, she wasn't sure about how to stimulate herself without the aid of an enormous penis. She experimented with her hands moving them around the edge of her black slit, which felt arousing but not stimulating. Then she hit the jackpot, she slid her slender fingers and hand up into her vagina and then retracted them again.

That made her leak a lot of precum just at that one touch, she was slowly figuring out how to masturbate herself, after that she moved her hand up again and felt around the edges looking for a spot where she felt the most enjoyment. A few seconds later she found it, slightly up and to her left on the rim of her slit was a nub, like a small muscle protruding at the top of her slit. She rubbed it and knew why she leaked so much precum, this was her 'G-spot', a reference that Arran had made just before he went to sleep. Plus now she had control of hers, she sensually rubbed it while sliding her other hand up her slit giving her a double penetration affect. Soon after that she felt a building sensation deep within her vagina, then without warning her climax erupted spilling cum all over her, part of Arran's bed and then subsequently onto the floor. With that she nestled back with Arran and calmed herself down, her animalistic urge conceded for the time being. Her body and mind was focused on one thing only, pleasuring Arran and herself with his cock. She could just see it now, waves of euphoria, wet hot cum and pussy juices spreading across both of them. One problem though was that she didn't want her urge to be so overpowering as to need manual suppression in the form of masturbation, she was relieved for a time now but if she hadn't figured it out. _Who knows what I'd have done to him. Well, I know, I'd of grasped him, played with his balls and screwed him so hard his cock would've needed a week off._ With that thought she rested beside him, with a comforting knowledge that he would be home again today and that she had a hell of a day planned for him, with one body part in particular.

Later that morning Arran awoke, _ah it feels so refreshing not having to go to work,_ because he was 'ill', but instead spending time with his xeno lover. Thinking of her he wondered where she had got to, she wasn't on or under his bed, not even anywhere in the bedroom as far as he could tell. He walked downstairs and still couldn't find her, and then he heard a noise coming from behind him so he quickly turned around to yet again see nothing. Then he heard her voice in his head say in a very sexy way; _h__ello down there, you think you'll be able to find me? I don't think so_. He accepted her challenge and searched every corner of the house until he found her; she was hiding in the loft of the house on an old bed.

Once he was up with her she sat him on the bed and then thought, _he'll never expect this_. She pulled up the loft hatch until they were in total darkness, Arran then heard her say, _ever fancied having sex in the dark? I know I have_… It was pitch darkness; Arran had a mild fear of the dark but hearing her voice made him feel slightly easier. He then heard her utter; _don't be scared, unless, you want to be. I'll take care of you. Just sit back and let me do the work_. She could see him as clear as day as her vision wasn't based on a spectrum of light but rather a network of electromagnetic fields, organisms giving off scents and a dull form of infra-red light covered most surfaces. She then pushed Arran from a sitting position into a laying on his back stance with her pressed up against his chest. Then Arran felt her unbutton his shirt and asked, "What do you plan to do with me?" She spoke very seductively in his mind saying, _I plan to make you squirm under my alien pussy. I plan to grasp your cock and tug away at it until you cum like never before, lastly I plan to use my mouth to satisfy you with all the sensations you can take before I finally allow you to collapse in a tired state. _

"So not the usual beans on toast then?" he joked. Soon though he wouldn't be joking, she took his humour as a sign that he was 'ready', far from it. While he couldn't see this he felt what was happening. First she removed his clothes with much care and consideration, but then he felt her align herself so that she had her mouth near his cock, and her pussy near his mouth, in a perfect sixty-nine position. Then no warning given her mouth opened and her secondary jaws descended upon his manhood, dripping wet and warm saliva all down his shaft. He then felt an incredible but also odd sensation, the secondary jaws had opened, she pulled them back fully being very careful about the dangerous teeth near his cock. Right then the mouth engulfed his cock, being very tight it didn't matter; it adjusted to fit his member right inside it all the way down. Her lubricating saliva made it easy to fit him in, she then felt her pussy become very moist with the arousing act she was performing. Arran then not leaving the entire sexual burden to her said, "I'll enjoy eating your decadent pussy, prepare yourself…" His words made her instantly start dripping precum and sucking on his dick harder as she desperately tried to make him even harder than he was even now. Without any sense of reluctance he drove his face towards her silky black slit, not showing any hesitation whatsoever, he started rapidly licking her all around the outside of her black clit lips. She paused her engagement with his member to screech in overwhelming satisfaction, it was even better than she expected from him.

They both continued their sexual endeavours, either one trying to outdo the other in their sexual prowess. While Arran found himself scared in this environment, he had to admit sex of any kind became far more interesting in the dark. She then uttered to his mind, _enjoying yourself back there? Because I'm really liking it over here. In fact I wonder what your reaction would be if I did this_. With that statement, Arran felt an insane sexual rush; she had shoved her secondary mouth all the way down his shaft and was using her hands to very gently and sensually rub over his balls. This made Arran find himself even more attracted to her, knowing she would go this far just for him sent tingling feelings all over his body. Arran then resumed his thorough investigation of her black alien slit, wanting every possible way to get her aroused and horny to happen. Then Arran felt his ejaculation building so he yelled, "I'm close!" as if she didn't already know. She then felt her climax building but suddenly stopped; she pulled away from Arran and removed her head from his dick. Her body then turned around and soon she was over his chest with her slit pointing right at his mouth, she then reached around over herself to grab his cock, hard. Her denying both of their orgasms seemed counter to the point, but she cleverly knew that a postponed climax was more sensational than any other sexual experience.

Arran then asked, "What are you doing?" sounding mildly annoyed at her for delaying his release. She then conveyed seductively, _just you wait and see big boy. I have a special surprise for you at your climax_. She lowered her pussy onto Arran's wanting mouth, as she did Arran immediately started licking as fast as he could. Suddenly though he was interrupted by her grabbing his cock firmly and jerking him off as fast and as hard as she could, while keeping check not to go too far ahead with the erratic nature of her strokes so as to avoid any pain. She suddenly felt her G-spot being licked furiously, her body filled with raging emotions and a building post orgasm cum swelling in her loins. He continued to furiously lick at her vagina until maximum arousal had been achieved and he felt her twitch about with the feeling. He delved deeper for alien pussy gold, like a frantic miner he chiselled away with his tongue giving her all sorts of feelings of exertion, euphoria and arousal. Then she with all her might finally released a powerful orgasm that came all over Arran, shuddering as she did so, her entire being begun to ache with all the sensations she had just experienced. Her cum soaked Arran's helpless looking face and chest, she then let loose all that was left over him. She took two fingers and sampled her own pussy juices, Arran did the same and the taste was like sugary water. An alien taste, nonetheless its sugary construct also hinted at thick maple syrup from what Arran could gather. It may not have looked adequate but from Arran's point of view it tasted unlike anything before and was sweet to sample, he had no trouble swallowing it. She saw this and took it as a sign of deep affection, she later returned to his hard cock now wishing it could cum too.

She put herself back in front of him drooling viscous liquid onto his cock and balls, her soft and gentle hands wrapped around his member in a cosy fashion and much more sensually than before. The mood changed though when she told him, _you'd better be ready for this. I'm not going to stop until I have every, last, drop, understand? _He nodded, _good_, she murmured. She then began stroking his cock the full length, base to head and no stopping. She sped up faster and faster until his climax returned, immediately exploding, his strands of semen flung everywhere onto his xeno lover. To his horror though, she wasn't stopping, she kept stroking his now immensely sensitive cock milking it for every last bit she could get on her head or in her now very wide mouth. Arran screamed out, "AH! AH! OH SHIT! Oh please, oh please stop… Please! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Then with the last of his semen successfully extracted, she fell to his side. Her mouth then shut, she brought him in for a cuddle in the dark but he pushed her away quite firmly.

Arran caught his breathe back and exclaimed, "What the hell was that?!" She hissed and jumped on top of him, he heard her say, _I asked if you were ready and you said yes, I didn't know what else you were expecting_. "Well, I wasn't expecting the worst sexual agony from hell!" he exclaimed. She gave him an odd look as if she hadn't a clue what he was talking about, and then Arran heard her say, _what agony? _He then shoved her off of him, quite aggressively at that and yelled, "You… 'What agony?!', 'what agony?!' how about the agony of having my cock repeatedly stroked hard by you after I'd already cum?! Hmm! Remember that you psychotic BITCH!" Then she in such an awkward and scary circumstance ran out of the loft and down to his bedroom. Arran quickly followed and found her curled up in his shower sobbing all out, she looked up at him and her voice said, _I'm…I'm…I'm so, so sorry. What happened to you in the loft? _Her voice sounded quiet, scared and weak to, the voice croaked and geared as if losing its sound.

Arran then looked down at her and with no remorse in his eyes he left her just sitting there, no kiss, no love, no hug, nothing. He just turned around, walked out of his bathroom, put some clothes on and locked her in his bathroom. He then got in his car and drove off with no sign of when he'd be back; while he was away she contemplated what it was she had done to make him hate her so much. With that thought rushing through her, she fell into herself and was completely saddened that she had once again hurt the one thing the mattered most to her...


	5. The embrace of a Xenomorph

**Chapter 5: The embrace of a Xenomorph **

Arran had left and while he was gone his xeno companion was re-reading every moment of their sexual experience in the attic. She wondered what made him feel such terrible pain and agony; she felt disheartened at that knowledge but was unaware of what had caused such a reaction. Then she could sense a heartbeat getting closer, a rhythmic tone with an almost hypnotic vibe and then she heard his car, the front door opened and she prepared herself for his arrival. _When he opens the door I'll show him, I'll show him how much I really care. He'll have to forgive me, I hope, oh, please forgive me Arran, I never meant to wrong you_. He slowly opened the door; she pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. However not violently, she was on top of Arran her head against his, her arms hugging his torso, her legs and tail were wrapped around him several times just trying to get across to him that she was sorry. Every intimate thing she could think of; hugging him, caressing him, timing her breathing with his, anything she could do.

Arran froze and heard her say, _I'm sorry Arran, I'm so sorry. Please Arran, please forgive me, it was just, oh I don't know_. She said this in such a nervous tone, it sounded like she was about to die. Arran then put his arms around her holding her with all the loving nature he could achieve. Then Arran spoke nervously to her, "Look…I…Eh? I left to get some records." These were info guides to the xenomorph nature files, Arran had written some of this himself over the years working with xenos, and he documented every scientific finding. She looked at him confused but she didn't care, she was just happy to have him back again. Then they went into the living room and sat opposite each other on the sofa, he then setup a hologram projection of the files. They were in English so she hadn't a faint idea what they meant, but she tried to take in the visual stimulus of video footage of other xenomorphs. Arran then explained, "In my studies of your species, your kind's sexual prowess was always masked by your instincts to defend the Queen. However you are a one of a kind xeno, so your instincts forced your mating prowess to heighten to an unknown level. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She let out a hissing noise and communicated a message, _yes, but what does this have to do with me hurting you_? She then remembered his expressive yelling and asked _what did I do to you to cause you such immense pain?_ He then told her calmly, "Well, the human male's penis has an interesting property. When it ejaculates it then becomes extremely sensitive to the touch, and so, when you kept stroking me the rush of sensations became an extremely excruciating pain. I was looking at your brain activity and your species has an aggressive nature, when it comes in contact with powerful or particularly stimulating experiences your kind becomes very aggressive." He then heard her say, _well I have been experiencing urges, I guess, it's my animal like nature. It makes me urge for sexual comfort with you_. Arran felt flattered and worried in that moment because humans, their advantage was advanced intelligence, but he sacrificed his advantage when he invited her into his home and made it a one on one situation.

The two of them held each other in their arms and he asked her, "Would you pucker your lips like this? I want to show you something." She seemed confused and let out a groan but she complied with his request as best she could, then she felt his hand behind her neck. He brought his lips close to hers and they shared a very long, very passionate kiss, she was confused so she asked, _what is this? _He ended the kiss and said softly, "It's a sensation that humans use to show compassion and love. And while your kind may show it in powerful, aggressive or group experiences, this is a much more sensual relaxing form of intimate contact." So at that realisation she kissed him again, she then brought her hands up to his head and began caressing his head, hair and cheeks trying to find other consensual moments to share with him.

They let each other go and he said sounding more serious and slightly nervous, "You need to watch your urges, cause while they aren't life threating or dangerous to you, humans are very fragile, I'm sure you've guessed. And I just, I know you want those powerful, heighten times but can you at least understand my point of view?" Her understanding of human sexual nature had been completely misplaced; she thought humans lived for sexual tension when in fact that was her instinctual urge that was causing this truly bizarre thinking pattern, in turn that was the root cause of her actions towards Arran.

Later in the day at around two o'clock, they sat in the kitchen around the table and Arran started by saying, "I'd like us to start off by finding a suitable name for you." She thought similarly as she'd been tired of her absence of personality, even the company never gave her a name. She was often referred to as 'Specimen 1-01', she never liked that name, so she piped up leaning forward and thought, _what did you have in mind?_ He then told her, "What about Zathena?" (Za-thee-na) She wondered at his choice to which she asked, _what is the significance of that name?_ Arran then looked down, he held a depressed looking face, fearing she'd upset him she put her hands around his and he heard in his head, _never mind, I'm sorry I asked_. He then said humbly, "Its ok, I'll tell you why I thought of that name. Before I was a medical examiner I was a colonial marine, basically, a member of the advanced military. On my team I was the field medic, Zathena was the name of a close friend I made. On various missions, we looked out for one another. Until on one bad mission I lost her, we'd been tasked with removing yet another hive from this colony planet. Anyway, she and I had been given the job of clearing the lower hive levels. So everything went as usual a few xenos got close but we got them, until we came across a new kind of xenomorph. These must have been two or three times bigger than the other xenos we'd encountered, I got knocked to the ground by one. Zathena was then swarmed by three of them at once, while I was struggling with this other one on the ground. Then I finally got it off me and shot it square in the head, but some acid from the creature fell onto the barrel on my gun rendering it useless. Then as I looked down at my friend she was right there with me and I did nothing, then it happened, the xeno opened its mouth and its secondary jaws smashed right through her head causing a horrific crushing noise. It burst right through her skull. It was then that I could do nothing else but run, not looking back, not caring except to just run, leaving her now dead corpse to be eaten or worse. I was so ashamed that, a month after that I quit the colonial marines and became a medical examiner for the Weyland Yutani Corporation. I studied the xenomorphs trying my best to invest time in research that may in the future save marine lives, all in honour of her, Zathena."

His words wrenched and pulled on his companion's heartstrings, making her nervous to be a part of such a savage and ruthless species. All her personal confliction aside though, she thought proudly, _I am truly grateful that you'd give me that name Arran_. Her voice comforted his lowered spirits; he then walked around to his newfound companion, now in her full form in his eyes. He leaned in to her pushing his head against hers and whispered, "Zathena, I love you…" Never had his heart rate been so fast and yet calming to her, she then smelt the pheromones coming from him. They were all of deep loving and strong emotions for her, almost overpowering her at one point. With that she jumped up to him and brought him into her arms and thought to him, _Arran, you are the kindest, gentlest most loving human I have ever seen, met or touched with. I can't now imagine any life worth living without you. Without you, I…I…I just couldn't go on, your body, your mind, your love. I just couldn't do it…"_ Zathena almost started crying as she was so emotionally attached to Arran, in response to her Arran wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. Arran could then feel tears start to well up in his eyes and they both then fell to the ground embracing each other, just as the xenomorphs did to form sibling strength bonds to one another.

Arran and Zathena formed this bond, they touched each other holding one to the other and Arran heard Zathena yelling and screaming, but not words. She formed incoherent sounds and from nowhere visions flooded his mind; her birth, her torture, her sexual feelings, her thoughts and her senses of memory clouded his mind. Then a shockwave ran down both of them and a force knocked them away from each other, Zathena was fine, her head hurt but she came around. The same could not be said of Arran, he started convulsing uncontrollably, he became erratic and his body was shaking violently. Zathena rushed to him but she didn't know what to do, then he started coughing wildly, this became more terrifying to her as she then saw him coughing up blood. Zathena then started screaming, screeching and growling angrily while sounding terrified and in immense pain. Then she was shouting at the top of her voice trying to make him hear her, NO MATE, PLEASE! DON'T DIE PLEASE! NO! NO! DON'T DIE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME ARRAN, PLEASE! ARRAN! She let out one more ear piercing screech, this one was louder and longer, she feared desperately for her mate's life not knowing if he would survive…


	6. The Bond of Love

**Chapter 6: The bond of love**

Every feeling, every moment of Zathena's life was rushing through Arran's mind, he couldn't see anything as it was pitch dark and yet blindingly bright. Hot yet cold, loving yet dark and frightening, Arran found himself in an open room surrounded by combat androids and company scientists in white coats. He heard them muttering while he seemed to be trapped on a cold stainless steel table, one of them then said quietly but clearly, "She didn't survive the process, but he did. He quit, however he is still an employee." Arran wondered at their statements but he didn't have time as he was suddenly pulled into a clear Perspex tube, there were no noticeable people but then it began to fill with some kind of blue gel. It felt sticky and watery to the touch but it soon engulfed Arran and suffocated him like he was drowning. Just before his apparent death, he was then pulled away again, except this time to crawling through what looked like a metal vent. He then found himself unable to move like he was just along for the ride, he suddenly looked around and moved quickly and quietly behind some bushes that where outside a massive building. Then it hit Arran, it was the Weyland Yutani biotech firm he worked at, it was uncanny in appearance but Arran felt himself moving past some guards. They then spotted him, he against his will turned around and Arran saw his arms slash away but he realised something. His arms had become black and with sharp edges around his elbow and fingers, he then saw the guards ripped to pieces. Their hands, legs and torso flew everywhere; he was shocked and horrified by what he saw.

Once they were dead he saw the most brutal, disturbing thing he'd ever seen. His tongue reached down but it wasn't a tongue, it was another mouth packed with teeth, it forced its way through what remained of the guard's heads. He then moved the mouth into their heads and ripped out the brains of his 'enemies', Arran felt like he was going to vomit. His body right then at that moment flooded with good feelings after he'd done this and that only made him feel worse, the knowledge that he felt such relief and satisfaction from ripping some innocent human brain out of its head sickened him. Feelings of nausea filled him as he contemplated what he'd just done, but then he was dragged away one last time to him being stuck in metal clamps. From nowhere a man came up to him and said menacingly, "Today is a very special day specimen 1-01, today is your first sampling test, you excited? Cause all of us are." The man went behind him and stuck two fingers up what felt like his ass, but it wasn't, Arran realised he suddenly had a vagina and that this guy, whoever he was, he was violating him very roughly. To that he yelled but what came out of his mouth was a screech from hell, a bone chilling sound that sent his blood cold and his hair to stand up full of vigour.

The man removed his fingers and said with no sign of remorse, "You better get used to that because you aren't going anywhere. You live to serve us and accept whatever purpose we give you. I'll enjoy making you a slave to the company." Arran felt so ashamed and disgusted with what had just happened to him, he wanted to leave but he couldn't, his restraints were too strong for him. At that moment more scientists came into his room and setup a variety of tools including; syringes, scalpels, various odd looking gels and tweezers. An unbelievable pain filled his right arm as they used a scalpel to cut down into his skin very deep, he had never experienced such a pain before and as they went deeper the pain only increased and made him shudder uncontrollably. Arran then looked and saw his blood, it was a dark green in colour and it started melting the scalpel which momentarily silenced his increase in pain.

The scientists then smeared a kind of clear yellow gel with a consistency of jelly onto his wound, about 15 seconds later the bleeding stopped and they prepared with another scalpel to make an incision. Arran then thought, _wait, the blood, the tube, the black skin and claws_. He then instantly realised he was living out some of Zathena's memories from her past; _holy shit, oh crap, what am I doing here? Why am I here? _He had so many questions, but his epiphany was interrupted by the incision on his wound. They were slowly but surely cutting across his skin to get a sample of Zathena's tissue, but as they did his sensations of pain reached an unknown level. In his 28 years of life Arran had experienced being in the army, being a colonial marine, being on the brink of death and had shared pain with Zathena, but in all that he had never experienced pain of this degree. He could see his own skin being cut off, the skin folding up as they moved the scalpel back further and he experienced the worst pain of his entire life. Then once they had cut enough of the skin they ripped it off, not another cut across to separate it but a rip instead. Once that happened the pain made Arran faint and he was dragged into a blackened abyss.

Standing up Arran looked around him, he couldn't see anything, and it was just dark. He felt himself falling though as the air rushed around his body and he struggled to maintain an upright position, _what is going on? Someone anyone, help,_ he thought but to no avail. Then a thud filled Arran's head with pain and confusion, he stood up and looked at himself, thankfully he'd returned to his normal self. _Where am I?_ He looked around and then noticed a figure in the distance, "Hello! Could you tell me where I am?!" The creature didn't speak or react in any fashion; it just turned to face him. "Excuse me? Eh… I'm lost; could you tell me where I am please?" The being then started walking slowly towards him; it was a dark figure with a tail and strangely shaped head. Then Arran could see a bit more of it and realised that it was a xenomorph, it strangely had no dorsal tubes or crevices but was black skinned and intimidating. Arran then started to back up and tripped over what felt like a stone or rock, the creature rushed to him and placed itself on top of him. It held his arms and legs down very firmly and brought its head close to his. Arran then realised that it was Zathena; she was the only xenomorph he knew of also to have no dorsal tubes, plus the creature had scars on its back and tail just like the bullet marks of Zathena. He then asked anxiously, "Za…Zathena? Is that you?" The creature then screamed at his face, Arran's blood cooled and he was absolutely scared out of his mind. Before long though, the creature dissolved and faded out of any realm of existence in his mind. Arran was suddenly alone and with no idea about what had just happened, he then felt a cool breeze _oh what is it now for heaven's sake? _The wind then picked up and got steadily more strong and aggressive, that is when he heard a voice on the wind muffled at first but then got deafeningly loud. NO! ARRON, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T DIE PLEASE! ARRAN! PLEASE MATE, WAKE UP! ARRAN, DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THEM! ARRON, PLEASE! The voice sounded in utter shock, disbelief and worry. Then the sky flashed white and when it cleared he was back on the floor of his kitchen. Zathena was on top of his lap and was in a state of hysteria; she saw his eyes open and hugged him deeply. Her screeching and moaning was overwhelming for Arran so he put his hands on her head and kissed her. Instantly her noise quietened and her grip on him loosened, he was just happy to finally be out of that nightmare.

Their embrace lastly for several hours before he finally sat up and she got off him, his eyes and head ached. Zathena went behind him; she wrapped her arms around his stomach and her tail around his pelvis and helped him to his feet. She asked him still mildly worried, _are you, are you ok Arran? _He replied sounded groggy, "Yeah, once I get some paracetamol, or a good orgasm." Feeling stupid for telling an old marine joke for relieving pain, he thought, _oh you poor deluded fool. Why'd you tell a sex joke to a xenomorph? You stupid moron…_ Arran then heard hear say in his head, _Arran what's an orgasm? Also what's a paracet…paracet…? The other thing? _His reply was said in a submissive tone, "Well a paracetamol is a small round tablet, which humans use to relieve pain. An orgasm is, a, sort of, feeling I guess. Basically you remember that great feeling when we'd been having sex for a while?" Zathena nodded and he heard her say, _yes_. "Well that feeling is an orgasm." He finished, this knowledge though prompted her to tell him, _well lay down and I'll give you an orgasm_, her tone was commanding and very seductive.

Shock was the feeling that filled Arran as she said this, he tried to calm her down but her advances and wetting pussy told him clearly otherwise. She lifted his tired body up over her shoulder and took him to the living room sofa. She laid him down comfortably and as caringly as she could on the middle cushion of the sofa. Arran then nervously said, "Zathena…Wait a minute, it was only a joke." However he'd gone too far now and she was horny as hell, her wet pussy craving some attention. _Don't worry Arran; I've got myself under control, now I know your sexual preference. Please, don't fear me_, she told him trying to take the strain and pressure off him. Arran then confused asked, "How could you possibly know that? How could you even comprehend my likes and dislikes?" _Arran, you don't think I bonded with you for no reason now do you? When my kind bond to each other, we share all memories and emotions, that was why you…why you…eh…took a reaction to me_, her tone sounded increasingly afraid in case Arran resented her for that. Arran then said sounding afraid of her, "So, you, 'bonded' with me. That's why…" Zathena then took initiative; she undid his jeans and took them off closely followed by his underwear. Arran was too exhausted from his ordeal to do anything about it so he just told her lovingly, "Zathena, you changed my life, I could never hurt you. If you want to relieve me then go right ahead, I trust you." Zathena perked up her spirits and her arousal returned at a lightning fast speed, and so it seemed Arran's had too. His manhood was slowly pumping itself up until the full eight inches had emerged; he then said sounding sexy himself "You know what to do." With that she jumped onto him one leg either side, her pussy juices soaking his cock. She slid down him releasing those feelings of euphoria yet again, but this time because of how tired he was his body took over for him and focused all resources into making his cock the hardest it could be. Zathena enjoyed every minute of it riding him like a bucking bronco, her strong thighs slapped against his and made him feel like a young man again. Then she reached her orgasm and spewed a bath of fluid down him while giving her the satisfaction of the ages. She sat on his cock and had it all the way inside her; she let her enjoyment last before pulling her slippery pussy off his cock and climbed off of him and his sofa.

Then she remembered his description of the human male penis and how once he came to slow down or stop. She readied herself and opened her mouth drooling as much saliva as she could onto his cock, Arran felt on top of the world right now. Semi aroused, xeno pussy juices and saliva mixing on his cock and her sexy voice saying in a soft way, _ready for the orgasm of your life? This time I know your kinks so you're just gonna love this_. Arran began to think, _oh shit, she's going to sexually kill me. Oh please let her mean what she says_. Zathena knew his preference was blowjobs as in his memories, his best sexual experience was with a teenager he'd been recruited alongside with and she sucked him off gloriously. Now it was her turn to see if she had the same sexual skill, she began by moving both her jaws around his dick. She then opened her secondary set of jaws all the way and plunged them down his cock. His manhood jumped and squirmed at the slightest touch, then she moved her head right down bearing on his dick. Forcing him down her secondary mouth her slender head engulfed his cock and balls, she then sealed him in her by getting her secondary mouth all the way to the very base of his cock. She then drooled all over him, she started then convulsing slightly as she choked on his eight inch meat. That didn't matter to her though as she was doing this to relief his pain and that was far more important to her. While she did this Arran was almost slipping into delusion the sensations were so powerful, he looked down at her and thought, _I'm being deepthroated by a xenomorph, how did my life bring me here? Even at that though, she is beautiful; her curves, smooth silky skin, her animalistic nature and her sexual appetite. She's like a dream for any man and yet I'm the one who got her_, his thinking of her was interrupted though. She then started moving her secondary mouth within her first, he couldn't see this happening but he felt it. Zathena's mouth rubbed up and down his cock furiously and exceedingly erotically. Arran felt himself about to cum, the tension, he could barely take it anymore and then into her mouths he let loose. Strings of semen shot into her mouth and Arran felt his body quiver and shake at this powerful release, Zathena took all of it into her mouth feeling great that she had finally relieved him. She didn't hesitate and swallowed every sample or drop of his sperm, it tasted salty but she didn't care.

Zathena then pulled off his cock and a few more drops shot onto her dome head, she completely exhausted fell onto his groin and all his remaining sperm landed on her head and in her mouth. Arran then felt completely relieved and she asked, _how is your headache? _He replied with a humorous undertone, "Much better thanks to your 'method' of pain relief." Her voice then told him in confirmation; _I knew you'd like it_. Arran noticed the semen on her head and moved his arm to try and clean it off but she gripped his hand and he heard her say, _leave it, you may not know it but you just marked me and I want your scent to mark me_. So Arran being slightly confused removed his hand and instead rested it on the side of her head, with them now exhausted and recovered from the earlier trauma they curled up to one another and Zathena put her tail around him and they both fell into a deep sleep…

"Call it in; I've got eyes on the target. Eh, Mr. Weyland?" He turned slowly and commandingly said, "Is it her?" "Yes sir, specimen 1-01 is in the front room, I've got a clear shot on the civilian male. Should I take it?" The marine asked, Weyland then said with intrigue, "No, I want to see this, maintain a watch on them and inform me if anything else worth note happens. Do not engage, understood?" The marine sniper then hesitantly said, "Very well sir." Weyland ended communication with the marine squad, _what are you up to? _He thought._ First you escape, then you pair up with this medical examiner and now you're mating with him. I'll find out your plan and then you'll be paying me a visit. No one escapes me, no one._


	7. Normal doesn't exist

**Chapter 7: Normal doesn't exist**

Hours pasted as Arran and Zathena slept, her slender body formed a protective cocoon around his. The twisting and weaving of her body resembled that of a puzzle, an ancient instinctual formation that the xenomorphs used in their hives. The hours came and went as they embraced each other, at 5am Arran became restless, and he awoke to see Zathena slowly caressing his stomach and chest. She was in a strange pose with her head curled into her and so Arran asked her quietly, "Zathena, are you awake?" To which no movement or voice or even noise left her, Arran just lay there in contemplation. Now that they had fully given each other all they could Arran looked forward to his plan for today, it was his day off so he wanted to make the most of it. Then a flash of brilliance struck him, slowly he crept out of bed being careful not to make too much noise.

Going over to his communicator he called an old friend of his back from his recruitment days, he and Arran had shared one off world mission against rebels but Arran was reluctant to bring him into his situation. That would come as it may though because Arran knew him well and he'd always been willing to assist him in the past. Once Arran had a quick chat with his friend he could then smell himself, he realised he hadn't had a shower for three days and with all the sex and the experiences, he really needed one. He went into his bathroom and closed the door, removing his clothes he then stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The feeling of running water was so relaxing to him, the warming sensations and cleaning process going on made him feel so much more calming. As he started to bathe himself he used his favourite shower gel, it was scented like almonds and peaches, a refreshing taste of home for his senses.

When he finished then he quickly washed his hair and used a specially formulated shampoo, mainly for his dry scalp that he sometimes took issue with, but his naturally deep black and thick hair reduced his discomfort somewhat. He was almost done when Zathena all of a sudden awoke. She was scared that her mate had left her alone, but then the sounds of running water assured her he was in there. His unmistakable heartbeat rhythm, its quickened pace made her slightly anxious but then it didn't sound particularly fast. She quietly opened the door and looked inside; there he was all on show for her to see, at that moment she got an idea for a very mischievous prank. She used her gripping claws to climb up the wall and onto the ceiling, she was then right above and behind him, she started smiling menacingly at him. Her mouth opened and her inner mouth appeared, both sets started widened as if to look like a very intimidating, very cheeky smile. She then hissed at him as if hissing at helpless prey, the sound was eerie and undeniably creepy. Arran heard the noise and was in such intense shock he slipped; luckily he grabbed the railing and stopped himself falling. He turned around to face the creature that made the noise and saw her hissing in hysteria, he then heard her voice say, _oh, I'm so… hee…hee…hee… Sorry Arran. I just couldn't resist it; your body practically asked me to_.

Arran was just recovering from the shock of having a xenomorph right above him, he then let out a sigh and when his blood temperature returned from what felt like absolute zero even in his warm shower, he just burst out laughing. No fear, no cries, no shouting, no anger or resentment, he just realised how funny the whole situation was. Zathena then came down to his level in his shower, because of the medium size of the shower her head was tilted down far more than usual just to fit comfortably. Now Arran saw just how big she was cause well, he was 6" 4", reasonably tall and even with her head down looking right into his eyes she was still towering about six inches above the top of his head. She was standing around a couple of feet away and she could smell this really odd scent on him, it wasn't her and it wasn't the scent of another animal so what had marked him. Arran didn't know this but the xenomorphs marked one another with a scent so that they could tell each other apart. He had indirectly washed off her scent and replaced it causing her to feel a little bit sad and depressed that he didn't even care about removing her scent for something else. Then she realised he been marked by a plant, or almonds and peaches to be precise, then she forcefully grabbed him and he heard her say, _why Arran? Why did you do it? Don't you love me? I mean, we, we, we bonded Arran. We bonded; does that mean nothing to you? _She sounded very upset and quite hysterical, Arran then sounding completely lost on the subject asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Have I, done, something? Please tell me and I'll try to right it." She then told him, _you've been marked by the smell, of some pointless, pathetic plants! Why?! Why Arran? Do I disgust you? Is that it? _Arran then thought back to his xeno scent research and felt like a complete asshole for doing that to her, trying to right his mistake he said, "No, you, you've got it all wrong! Humans use sweet smelling lotions to clean themselves. I don't do this to spite you, far from it, I actually do this to smell clean and pleasing to you. Please tell me you don't think I value a plant over something as magnificent as you. Do you?" Zathena recoiled and he heard her say, _you enjoy telling your lies, this is a betrayal of my love Arran! _He then quickly exclaimed, "It's not! Its almond and peaches! That's all, just for a nice smell."

Zathena then held him close mildly frightened that maybe he didn't want her anymore, she asked him sounding anxious, _really? That's all, nothing more? _"Yes, I love you, I truly do. What? You think I'd, cheat on you with a plant? Well that would be a very boring relationship." He joked, and then Zathena let out a hiss of laughter, realising just how silly her notion was. Arran then said, confident that she'd calmed down again, "Would you like me to clean you?" She wondered what that meant for her but she nodded feeling silly for doubting him, he used a washcloth to gently wash over the dome of her head. He caressed her with his other hand and as the water ran over both of them, warming and joyful feelings filled them to the core. Both naked, both mildly embarrassed and in deep animalistic love for each other. Arran then began moving down her, rubbing and caressing her as he went. In and out of her intricacies; her rough back with ridged spine, her strong chest with ribcage valleys in between each bone, working his way down he got far more intimate. Her silky and tubular limbs were an easy thing to admire; he then moved his stance to on his knees on the floor of the shower. He began rubbing her smooth and soft stomach then lower abdomen until he reached her black, smooth, tight, delightful alien slit. He then brushed the cloth over her pussy curtains and she felt tingling feelings of stimulation course through her body. Arran then asked with a cheeky undertone, "How's that for a cleaning job? Is it satisfactory? Is it stimulating?" He smirked with delight knowing that she quivered in sexual arousal cause of his sensual actions. Zathena then started purring softly at his 'cleaning job', as he rubbed the cloth against her slit a little more she pulled herself down to him and held him protectively in her arms. Then Arran wiped down her legs and held her too, her tail swung round and she used it to fondle him.

Arran felt her tail curl around his balls and up to his manhood slowly, then it came up to her and wrapped around him again. They enjoyed it thoroughly being in each other's arms but then Arran said, "We should probably get up." To her dislike he broke the embrace and turned the shower off, he then wrapped a towel around his waist and handed her one. She looked at this odd piece of material he'd given her, confusion would be an understatement of how in the dark she was about this giant bit of fabric. Her observation of Arran led her to attempt to copy him but she failed, she looked annoyed that she couldn't do as her mate had shown her. Lovingly Arran took the towel back and asked her to turn around, she did so and Arran explained the fabric, "The thing I handed you is a towel. It's a rough fabric humans use to dry themselves after washing. Here, I'll dry you." Zathena was quite apprehensive about a rough 'towel' has he called it, brushing against her so she instinctual backed away. She didn't mean to but her natural fear of humans made her jumpy, he tried to calm her down by just putting the towel round her and sitting on the floor with her. He told her, "Look, it's just some fabric, don't worry." Arran then picked up the towel and started to dry her, Zathena flinched slightly as a soft towel rubbing felt kind of ticklish and itchy to her skin. Arran's reaction to this was to lightly say, "So xenomorphs are ticklish, well that's something I would not have expected." His voice and soft heartbeat combined calmed her down and he was moving the towel in and out of various indentations in her torso.

In the drying process Arran then had to dry her alien slit, he told her, "This is gonna make you squirm a lot so try not to think about it too much, ok?" He made her slightly nervous but as he started brushing, she did squirm but her body had another reaction. The sensation stopped and she looked down to him, she had in her fit of stimulation grabbed him by the head and was pushing her fingers through his hair while also shoving his face inside her black slit. Knowing that she immediately let him go but Arran then inhaled deeply, he hadn't been hurt but she had momentarily stopped him from being able to breath. _Arran I, I'm… _He cut her off by stating, "It's, eh, I don't really know. Weird is the only word that comes to mind." Arran's tone relieved her but her thoughts then drifted to everything she'd put Arran through, _the knocking him to the ground, the sexual tension, the bonding, the scare and now forcibly shoving his head into her vagina. I've really put him through a lot for just a human_. Once he then finished drying her off he got dried and she went to the bed again, while he was getting dried and dressed she was thinking about her entire life until she met Arran. All those experiences though had been worth it just for these last few days with him, all the torment had been worth something.

When Arran emerged he brought her downstairs and gave her basically his last suitable meal, a chicken roast he'd been saving. He cut himself a leg and a few slices of its front; he then popped it in the microwave and set it for 1:30 so it would be nicely cooked. He put the rest of it on a plate for her raw; Zathena then asked him, _what are you doing with yours? What is that thing with the yellow light? Also what was that dust stuff you put on it? _Chuckling at her comments her told her, "Ok, firstly that 'dust stuff' is a spice. Like a plant herb extracted to make food taste better. Secondly the thing with the yellow light is called a microwave; it heats up food very quickly, you see, humans aren't very good at digesting raw food. Plus tiny little creatures called bacteria live in or on meat so this process kills them and stops me from becoming seriously ill or sick. I hope that makes some sense." Zathena let out a groan of confusion, _heating meat? Tiny creatures? Micro…micro… thing? The humans are very strange_, she thought. Confusing this might be but her intrigue was caught by something else, him mentioning that the dust he put on it was called a spice, more interesting was how it made food taste better. Her curiosity got the better of her and so while they were eating she asked him, Arran then heard her intrigued voice ask, _how does it make food taste better? _"Well, the spice has a different taste, so basically combining the taste sensations creates a more enjoyable meal. To see what I mean would you like to try a bit of mine?" He replied, he then heard her voice just oozing with anticipation, _yes, very much so_. Arran cut a bit off and held it on his fork for her, she reluctantly reached out as her kind never intruded on another's meal as that would have probably ended with a fight. Here he was though willingly offering it to her, so she gripped the chicken with her hand. It felt much warmer than hears, she ate it very slowly wanting to experience the full cooked meal. It did taste better but the heat made it too soft, miles too soft to enjoy but she remembered him saying about human digestion. She assumed it was their pitifully dull teeth just had minimal cutting power, anyhow the spice did taste better so she asked him, _would you put some of that, eh, spice on my food next time? _To which he said, "Of course, I'm glad you enjoyed sampling it." They finished eating, while Zathena just ripped straight through the chicken Arran took a little longer using the proper human etiquette and cutlery.

Another thing that puzzled Zathena was his use of metal for cutting his food, but she soon put that to rest by observing his claws, he barely had any and they weren't even slightly sharp. Unlike her claws which end with her finger bone at the end of each individual claw and are very thick sharp claws, his were dull, round and on top of his fingers. She then realised humans really do only have their tools to rely on, no claws, no sharp teeth, certainly no meaningful stealth and no appendages for help. They had vast numbers and superior intelligence but that was it, and even their intelligence didn't seem that apparent in the humans she'd came across while leaving the Weyland biotech firm.

Once he finished though, he from nowhere took a serious notion and asked her, "Zathena, you know your instincts? Your, emotions? Your urges, can you control them of your own free will?" To this statement she seemed defensive and let out a hiss of disapproval. Arran then asked again, "It's a very simple question, can you control them? I need to know cause otherwise how can I…well…trust you? I can't if the latter is the case…" She then sounding mildly upset asked, _why do you, I mean, it's a very, hard thing to answer. I've only had issues when an extreme situation is presented to me_. Arran replied as calmly as possible, "That's not true though is it? What about the first time we met? You almost caused me severe injure. What about the attic? You couldn't stop yourself could you? You then essentially dominated me, and took away my freedom. What about your bonding with me? Was that entirely without serious risk to me? I remember you shouting in my mind to not die. And what about twenty minutes ago in the bathroom? You shoved my head forcefully into you, why? I just wanted to know if you were in full control all that time. Were you?" She felt in anger that he was bringing this up so she growled at him, _why would you? Well maybe, I think I was in control but… I don't know Arran. Please don't send me away Arran. I sometimes just get an uncontrollable urge for you. With no Queen, no other of my kind I guess, I treat you rough. I never ever meant it to cause you harm or discomfort. It was always just I wanted you so much and I lost control, please Arran forgive me, please. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry Arran… I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Arran, I'm, so, truly sorry_. Her tone in his head became more upset, ashamed and depressing as she went on, finally stopping with a whimper in her throat.

Arran then lifted up her now lowered head and said, "That was all I wanted to hear, some recognition of your self-control issues. I know those urges are strong, believe me I do. As a teenage boy I was looking for sex left, right and centre, wherever I could get it. Then I got older and learned how to control them, you just need to do the same. Find out how to control or suppress those raging urges, now I knew when I took you in it was going to be difficult but this is slightly beyond me." His words made her squirm inside as she thought about how strong those feelings were, she came round the table to him and she sat beside him holding him as lovingly as she could. Her regrets poured out of her and she knew he'd been trying for them both to ignore her alien reactions. Arran then gathered himself and told her sweetly, "Zathena, this may be hard, it may be painful but I'm lost out of my mind with you. I'd never cast you out, I'd never damage or hurt such a beautiful specimen of nature. I suppose I thought it would be a normal relationship with you, how naïve could I be? 'Normal' doesn't exist in a relationship like this." With his closing words he held her tightly and uttered, "Together until the end, never shall we part. Our relations shall mend, but only death shall draw us apart." His words reached her heart and his scent betrayed no lie, instead only the truth rolled off his lips and quickened their goodbye.

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and the two who sent me ideas for this chapter – Xahraxs and RKF22. **


	8. Friends with Xenomorphs

**Chapter 8: Friends with Xenomorphs**

Earlier in the day Arran had setup a day out for Zathena and himself at an old friend's private business. While Arran had his doubts he needed his friend to help them because not only is the company no doubt looking for them, but they needed a way to hide Zathena just in case Weyland came looking for her at his home. Arran got dressed while Zathena wondered about was her surprise was, he then opened the front door of his house slowly and checked for possible witnesses. He couldn't see any so he quickly hinted at her to get into the back seat, Arran gently put a blanket over her so as no one could see her. He got in the driver seat of his car a drove off, the ride was slightly bumpy as Arran was trying to have as little time as possible in the car so was driving quite fast. Around eight minutes later they arrived at a huge hall like building; it had massive steel exteriors and was about fifty feet tall. Arran then turned around and told Zathena sounding commanding while also sounding quite nervous, "Stay here, ok? I'm going to go get my friend, I'll be right back." She never liked letting him go anywhere but she gave a subtle croon of acknowledgement, he exited the vehicle and went round the corner of this huge building to the entrance.

Being greeted by his friend standing outside Arran asked, "How's the business going?" His friend replied, "Ya know, excellent as always. How've you been?" Arran then happily said, "Anthony, you know me, well paid, well dressed and lovin' every minute of it." Anthony then asked, "Well here you go, no one but me, let's get inside and practice our untold championships. Eh, Arran?" Arran then sounding uneasy said, "Actually before we do, there is one more member to our party." Anthony asked, "Who? Wait a minute, have you got yourself a girlfriend? Awe man, ma boy is growing up. So tell me, who is it? Sarah, Jessica, one of your science buddies maybe?" To his questions Arran seemed quite embarrassed and said, "No, actually eh, she is, well you know how I work as a medical examiner? Well she is one of the things I've been, examining." Anthony looked confused and asked, "Wait a minute, 'things', what things? You told me you work in the medical branch of Weyland Yutani, so who or what is she?" Arran quickly replied, "She is a specimen, of the lab." More confused Anthony looked at his statement. "I'll just go and get her, give me a minute." Arran returned to his car round the corner and brought her out.

While walking around to Anthony, Arran told her, "Whatever he does be calm, I've known this guy for years, and he's a good friend. Please don't frighten him." Zathena seemed more afraid of this guy, but then she could sense a second heartbeat around the corner and she began getting anxious about meeting another human besides Arran. Zathena came round the corner with Arran trying not to look threatening, but it didn't work. The second Anthony saw her, his heart began beating at a deafeningly quick pace to Zathena, he pulled out a handgun from behind him and asked, "What the fuck Arran?!" His scent betrayed his fear, desperation and unpredictability, Zathena froze trying hard to hold back her natural urge to leap forward and grab him. Arran yelled, "Woe, put down the gun Anthony! She isn't going to hurt you!" Anthony started shaking he was so scared and exclaimed, "BULLSHIT! She isn't!" Zathena couldn't hold on and she leaped forward, Anthony couldn't even react in time to do anything about it she was so fast. She knocked him to the ground and flung the gun away, she hissed at him and held him down firmly, but she remembered Arran's words about urges. She held back on her aggressive manner while still holding him to the ground, Arran retrieved the gun and emptied the clip. Calmly he told her, "Let him go, I think he's calmed down. Right Anthony?" Anthony nodded still in shock about his ordeal; she slowly released him and let him stand up. Arran then put his hand on Anthony's right shoulder and said, "You ok?" Anthony turned to him not taking his eyes of the enormous black creature in front of him and said, "Yeah… I'm… I'm good, thanks man."

Arran then asked, "Shall we?" The three of them went inside and the interior design looked amazing; massive neon floor lights, silver floors and huge multi-coloured ceiling lights. Anthony still nervous of her asked Arran, "Why'd you bring her here?" To which Arran replied, "For the main attraction of course. I mean, we are a couple so I figured she'd enjoy this." Zathena was climbing along the walls and admiring the place, and then Arran heard her say, _this place is amazing, what do you call a hive like this?_ Arran then said to her, "It's not a hive; it's a club with something I'm sure you'll enjoy!" They then went through a clear glass door into the main hall of the building; inside was an enormous swimming pool complete with strobe lighting and disco beat themed music. Arran then told Zathena who was now both in awe of it and very confused about the giant body of water in the middle of the room, "How do you like it?" She then asked him, _what is it for? I don't understand_. He told her, "It's a swimming pool and it's used to enjoy swimming in. Just enjoy yourself and I'll be over once I get changed." With that she dived into the pool, the lights, the music and the warm water, it was like a fairground to her and she enjoyed quickly, hastily swimming about. Then Arran and Anthony walked off for a chat before he got changed, they sat at an onlooker's table while Zathena swam. Anthony nervously asked, "How did you? Why are you? Have you gone completely mad?" Arran then replied sounded displeased with his friend's tone, "No, I love her. She is loving, cheeky, playful and a very interesting creature to get to know. Why do you find that so wrong?" Anthony then sounding aggressive said, "Because dream boy, she is a freakin' xeno. She is property of Weyland Yutani; we saw how many cover ups there were of xenomorph reports. They are hostile in every way possible, Arran you can't love something that wants you dead along with the rest of the human race. She is a monster and a freak." Arran then sounding very annoyed by Anthony's words said, "She's not a monster, she is different. She..." Anthony then spoke up a bit and asked, "Let me ask you this. Has she ever been aggressive, frightening or out of control with you? If she has, that means you can't hope to form an equal human relationship with her. Arran I know you miss Zathena, we all did but replacing her with a xenomorph won't bring her back…" Arran finished getting changed and said, "That's not what I'm doing, I'm finding a creature that isn't bound by silly and illogical human hatred. Now will you help me or not?" Anthony contemplated his request on evading the company and getting off world, "I'll do my best but not for her man, only because I owe you one for LV-221." On that Arran joined his xeno mate in the swimming pool hall but he couldn't see her. Then from nowhere she swiped his legs up and he fell into the pool in shock, she quickly dived in after him and swam around him. He seemed a bit annoyed at yet another scare prank but she was enjoying herself and he was fine.

They swam around for a bit enjoying each moment of encompassing swimming; meanwhile Anthony had left to gather some supplies for their journey. Guns, food, a level 6 colony travel pass and a 2084 bottle of Bourbon whiskey he'd been saving. When Anthony left however, Arran had been treating Zathena to the best of his ability, and then he went into a steam room to relax. Zathena followed him and she lay beside him, their wet bodies rubbing up to one another after their exhausting swimming session. After about five minutes in the steam room Arran asked Zathena trying to make her enjoy the day as much as possible, "Would you like a, foot rub?" She seemed hesitant at first but the way the day was going she told him, _yes, but what does it mean? _One of Arran's mild fetishes was feet so he wondered at hers from time to time, he told her, "Basically, I rub your feet with my hands. It will calm you down and relax you. I think you'd like it."

She then turned away from him and placed her feet across his lap curious to experience this, while also lying down on the seat of the steam room. Arran then took her feet into his hands and started rubbing sensually across the arches of her left foot and then the right one. He was very gentle and as she became slightly more relaxed she started purring and making various soft crooning sounds at his very smooth and delicate rubbing. She was astonished at how much time and effort he spent massaging every last muscle and indentation on her feet and three toes. Then she felt a slightly wet sensation on her toes and ankles, she looked back and he was kissing and licking her toes slowly, the balls of her feet and her thin ankles. She didn't think twice about letting him continue or if it was odd, it felt wonderful and that was enough for her to start moaning seductively at him. Arran was having the time of his life; licking away at her soles, massaging her feet and now to end it, sucking her toes. He put each one inside his mouth individually and caressing it with his tongue, slowly and carefully licking along every angle and every surface. With his closing actions she felt amazing, her head was down but her spirits were sky high. The moaning, crooning and purring at him all assured him that she was loving every solitary second of his handy foot work. Then he asked her, "Did you enjoy that?" He sounded slightly nervous as he waited for her verdict but he heard her voice sounding greatly appreciative say, _thank you Arran, you kinky boy. I hope we can explore that at some later time_. Her words almost made him cum right there but he could just hold back, instead settling for a massive erection instead.

After lying with each other in the steam room for a while they got up and Arran headed for the changing rooms, once he was dressed he came back out to find Zathena was sitting by the pool so he said, "Let's go." She jumped up and as Anthony re-joined them they all heard a noise coming from outside, Arran asked "What the hell is that?" The sound became louder and they then heard from outside, "Specimen 1-01, Anthony Jenkins and Arran Weyland! Come out with your hands raised! If you do not comply within the next 30 seconds we will use deadly force!" Anthony had never seen Arran's real name so he exclaimed, "Your? Of the Weyland family?" Zathena was also in shock but before she could say anything Arran said, "Run Zathena, run! RUN!" She didn't want to leave him but she didn't have much choice, she scaled the wall to the roof, slipped through a vent and started running across rooftops away from the swimming pool. Some of the androids and military spotted her and she was then chased across the town for a while until she escaped into a nearby thick forest, where inside she killed two of the guards and escaped the rest. Back in the pool though it was a different story, Arran and Anthony had taken up positions near the back of the pool behind some solid metal supports. Anthony threw Arran a colonial grade pulse rifle loaded and complete with two pump action grenades and a laser sight. Anthony then pulled out his favourite weapon from the old days, a twelve gage pump action shotgun, he then said, "You ready Arran? I want some justice for my old colony planet!" To which Arran replied, "Same here friend, I'm ready for the bastards!" They kept themselves well in deep cover and prepared for the company's entrance.

They saw four grenades get thrown throw some windows into and around the swimming pool. The explosions ripped up the floors and sent debris flying all across the hall; it also ruptured a pipe below the pool so now a giant fountain of water was shooting up across the hall. Dozens of armed soldiers rushed into the hall and took cover behind whatever they could find; showers, walls, railings and piles of pool equipment, Arran and Anthony then let loose and opened fire upon the soldiers. The repeating pulse sound of Arran's rifle completely masked the fire of the soldiers who were using standard military issued assault rifles. The corporation forces maybe outmatched in weapon quality but they had a lot more fire and manpower on their side. About thirty guns opened fire on the pillars behind which Arran and Anthony were standing; Arran then joked to Anthony, "It's LV-221 all over again!" Anthony then replied, "Oh, that's real fuckin' necessary in this situation isn't it? Just focus on the bad guys, yeah!" They reloaded their guns and returned fire taking down about four guys each, "You've not done this for a while have you?!" Arran asked in the heat of battle. Anthony replied exclaiming, "It's coming back to me, hah!" Then Arran shot off a tube grenade sending about five guys flying, "Nice one!" Anthony yelled, Arran shouted back, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" The two of them continued their assault until suddenly a rocket was fired from outside the hall and it hit the back of the pool where they were taking cover. The shockwave sent the two of them about twenty feet in the air before they crashed back down and gave up their assault. They were too injured to continue so they did nothing, they were handcuffed by the forces and brought back to the entrance.

The lights of the armoured vehicles were blinding, then as they sat there bleeding and weak a man got out of a tank and came up to them. He was stern and malevolent looking, wearing a full length grey coat he walked up to Anthony and said, "I told you not to get involved, you resist me and slaughter my men. This is unacceptable." He took a handgun and slammed it as forcefully as he could across Anthony's face knocking him to the pavement. "Now what do have to say for your actions?" The man said commandingly, Anthony replied with a hearty, "Fuck you, man." The man then looked to Arran and said, "Hello Arran, you've been busy. What do you have to say?" Before Arran could speak he looked up and saw him, then realising it was Karl Bishop Weyland he asked, "What? Why did you come after me?!" Karl looked down at him and said, "You know why son, you took something that doesn't belong to you. Now I want it back, so you're coming on a little trip with me." Arran was in disbelief that he'd been found out, and then Karl said, "You have two choices Arran, number one, you come with me and I take you on a little trip down memory lane. Number two, I kill you and your little friend here and I hunt her down and extrapolate some of specimen 1-01's DNA, then start again. You choose." Arran then said, "I choose number one." Karl then said, "I thought you might." Karl then took his gun, pointed it at Anthony's forehead and pulled the trigger with no sign of any remorse, hesitation or empathy in his eyes. Arran then let out a complete cycle of emotions in his scream for Anthony's life being taken, Weyland then forcefully said, "Bag him and tag him, let's wrap this up, move!" Right then as Weyland walked away, the soldiers then beat Arran using metal batons and straight after he was blooded sufficiently, he was tased. A black bag was placed over his head and he was dragged roughly while still in immense pain into the back of a truck. The company forces now with Arran in tow drove off leaving Anthony's body and wrecked business ablaze behind them.


	9. Actions speak louder than words

**Chapter 9: Actions speak louder than words**

Zathena had barely escaped the guards when she heard a noise; it was another of Weyland's androids. She watched completely in shock and anxiety of whether it would see her, and then it turned its back to her. _Now is my opportunity_, she thought to herself, she carefully crawled up behind it not making the faintest tap or crunch noise on the twigs beneath her. Xenomorphs had a perfect silencing system, as she crawled her wet skin would form a layer of fluid between her claws and the ground making her sound entirely masked. She was now barely three feet from him; she readied her tail and then with all the force she could muster, drove it into the androids abdomen. The tail's sharp end punctured straight through the android's metal interiors and out the other side covered in white and blue fluid. Zathena pulled it around to face her and she hissed in a very aggressive tone, then she retracted her jaws and her inner mouth lunged forward and crunched its way straight through the machine's head. She then let it fall to the ground now no more than a pile of scrap metal. Zathena recovered from the encounter and began heading back to the swimming pool to see what she could find.

When she arrived however, there was nothing but a burning building in front of her, she felt her natural instincts making her afraid and frustrated. Then she went to the front entrance and found Anthony's body lying there with a hole in the middle of his forehead. He was obviously dead but who did it, Zathena then thought about Arran, _what if they killed him too. Am I alone here, please no. He can't be dead, Arran_… She felt as if she was going to burn up with the stress inside but then her senses smelt something, a faint pheromone of undeniable resemblance to Arran's scent of fear. She also smelt something else, a scent of memory and yet easily identifiable, it was the smell of Weyland. _He did this; he shall, he shall pay with his life. And anyone who stands in my way. I'll save you Arran whatever it takes, I'll do it_. Zathena let out a growl of anguish, fear and hatred but another emotion filled her mind, love, a strange emotion for a time like this but she was going after Weyland and would bring Arran back, whatever the cost. Her natural instincts began to take over, she felt much more hateful, and remorse was slipping away from her one bit at a time. Quickly she ran at full speed after the scent trails of both Weyland and Arran; she scaled buildings, jumped across streets and across country until she eventually came to the top of a massive mountain. Between her and another mountain about half the size, was a huge Weyland Yutani complex. Part military base and part network of science lab divisions, this place was enormous and Zathena had to somehow get Arran and herself out of here.

Zathena eyed up the place and found herself a nice way in; there were two metal blast doors either side of the compound. One was heavily guarded complete with auto turrets and constant patrols; the other was only guarded by three guys as it seemed a much more necessary door for transportation of various goods into the complex. Zathena climbed down nervous of the spotlights hounding the perimeter but she made it to the compound wall, she partially scaled the wall but remained out of sight. The dark night sky hid her body exceedingly well as she climbed up over the wall and down into the military part of the base. She hid in a small corner behind some ammunition crates as one guard after another being totally unaware and oblivious to her existence, not three feet from her, passed her position. Zathena was into a state of vengeance so questions of mortality, sympathy or empathy were gone for the time being. The next guard was walking past and she reached over the crates and before he could even react, she pulled him over the ammo and was choking him, she then grabbed his throat and pulled with her claws digging into him. The guard's throat then came apart in her hand; she had ripped his oesophagus, breathing airways and blood vessels from his body. The blood trailed down her as she was now in full killing mode, her body was tensed in anger, and she had every possible weapon at the ready and now with no emotional connection holding her back she let her hatred of humans fill her body.

Then she crawled away from the crates and onto the roof of the militia barracks, just opposite the door she was after. She noticed two guards walking towards it and so she stalked them making sure nothing could hear her, they were chatting away, "Did you hear about the new guy we got?" one of them said. The other responded sounding surprised, "No, what guy?" the first responded quickly, "You know the fire fight with Weyland's kid, that guy." Zathena knew they were talking about Arran and that only made her worse, her black figure melded with the night sky seamlessly. The two of them got to the door; one put in the combination and turned to his friend who was now gone. The guard looked around, brought his gun up at the ready and saw nobody, not a soul, he was about to call it in to his radio when he heard a squirming coming from above. Then two black claws reached down and forcefully yanked him up to the roof, he saw bits of his friend and was about to shout when this thing's mouth opened. It let out a loud hiss and grunting type noise, then a squeal left its mouth and a second pair of jaws smashed through his head splattering his mind everywhere. Zathena then went inside leaving the two bloody messes above on the door roof, as the blood dripped down she hid in a small recess in the interior wall's design while not making a single solitary sound.

Inside she was climbing along the ceiling of the halls when a man in a lab coat walked down the hall; she knew this was a good opportunity for a distraction. She followed behind him closely and then when he stopped, he turned around to see a pair of jaws grimacing at him. Trying to run didn't help him; Zathena forced him to the ground and then grabbed him by the head. She lifted him up and with her tail also perked up, she then immediately stabbed her tail through the scientist's clothing and it burst through the other side of his torso, but she didn't stop there, more and more of her tail was forced through extending the hole to the entire size in the guy's stomach. He started yelling and whaling in pain while blood poured from his mouth and stomach, "OH! OH! AH! AHHH! NO!" She didn't care; she was using him to draw attention from all parts of the building. Once he'd been loud enough she dropped his limb body to the floor where he made more noise, then with all her might she crushed his head under her three clawed feet. Eventually she heard a crunch and she confirmed he was dead; she then scurried away into a seam and delved deeper into the compound. Still following Arran's faint scent she clambered around the building until she heard his voice, he was in obvious pain. That only made her even more hateful against Weyland and his company, she was outside his door and she began clawing, smashing, swiping, stabbing, battering and ripping the door apart. Eventually she made a clear hole to fit through and inside she saw five women torturing him, this was odd though as they weren't wearing lab coats.

The women all looked young and were wearing some very odd black material, it smelt awful and looked shiny, kind of like her skin but then she saw Arran. Zathena was horrified by what she saw; he was completely naked and had been repeatedly whipped on his torso and was now bleeding heavily. She knew these women had done this to him and so she filled with rage, the women in the black outfits pulled out guns but it didn't mean a thing. Zathena leaped forward driving her razor sharp claws into two of the women's chests and used her tail to decapitate a third. She quickly got back up and throw one women against the wall, the last one shot at her hitting her twice in the back where her scars from before had just healed, the shots sent pain racing up her spine and back. Zathena lunged at her knocking her to the ground hard, she wasn't going to get a normal death, she was getting the worst way out of them all. Zathena held down all of the women's limbs hard and aggressively, and then her tail came round between her legs which were now in the spread eagle. With nothing but a hiss coming from Zathena, her tail's tip stabbed viciously at the women's sexual organs. Zathena's tail then worked its way through the women's uterus, stomach, liver, heart and throat before finally emerging out of her mouth with a large quantity of blood coming with it. Then Zathena pulled it back down out of her and pints of blood spilled form the two orifices of the woman. To which Zathena then thought, _don't fuck with my man, bitch! _

She thought it loud enough for Arran to hear and he exclaimed, "Zathena, please! Get me down from here!" Arran had been tortured for hours and was now very weak; he'd lost a lot of blood and was in need of some medical supplies. Zathena ripped off his restraints from the table and caught him in her arms as he fell from the elevated stance. She looked into his green eyes which were filled with sadness and despair, all she wanted was his return to a loving caring state. Not this husk that'd been wrecked to a point of near death, she sat him down in the corner of the room and asked Arran, _what should I do? Arran please, speak to me!_ He slowly murmured in a broken voice, "Bandages, iodine, a little bottle. With orange liquid and, a bottle with 'V1-SS3' on it, hurry." Zathena rushed out of the room and left to find these supplies, she came across a sign with a cross on it; she knew that was the symbol for medical so she ran down corridor after corridor to find a room that overlooked the facility. One guy was in it so she crept up the ceiling and swiped her tail decapitating him. She looked around for the things he mentioned and found some iodine plus bandages, but no V1-SS3, then she noticed a tube of it in another room. She could see this cause of the CCTV in the control room, once she retrieved it she returned to Arran.

Arran then immediately applied the iodine to his wounds, he yelled in such a pain that Zathena became worried and asked, _what? What are you doing? Can I do something? _Arran just kept yelling, then he drank the tube of 'V1-SS3'. He started tossing, convulsing and shaking without any control, Zathena held him tightly trying to calm him down. He suddenly fell silent and his heart rate slowed almost to a stop, but then Zathena saw his wounds start to close. The blood was still there but she could see the breaks in the skin seal themselves up, they fizzed white and then a couple of minutes later they were gone. However he was unconscious and she knew she'd have to leave him because having him over her back would never get them out of here alive, Zathena ripped a hole into one of the huge air ducts above them and hid Arran inside. She placed him quite far into the duct making sure he was well hidden, then she left the room in favour of finding Weyland, this time though the situation would be quite different. This time he wouldn't simply walk off without a care in the world, Zathena was intent on claiming revenge for Anthony's death, Arran's torture and her entire life of torment. This time she was in control and no one would dare stand in her way…


	10. Run for your life

**Chapter 10: Run for your life**

The last thing Arran remembered was pain but that seemed like a distant memory as he awoke. At first he couldn't see a thing; he sat up and noticed metal panels all around him. He was surrounded by what was obviously an air duct so all he could do was to try and find a way out. Beginning to clamber he felt weak and crippled but he must press on; he found a hole ripped in the air duct so he went for it. Arran reached it and dropped down into the room he'd been tortured in; he looked around then heard a faint noise coming from outside his room. The noise became louder as he stood there; creeping in volume, then distinctive screeches filled his ears. It was the sound of xenomorphs; possibly hundreds of them, then along with that the whales, screams and yelling of many people. Then through the hole Zathena had ripped in the door he saw them outside staring at him, they seemed cautious and mildly scared of him. Arran simply froze in fear as they came into the room and surrounded him, then one of them hissed loudly and they left him alone. He was completely confused but he followed them out of the room, the horror outside was too much for him. Scientists, researchers, soldiers being massacred in droves; he just ran to try and find Zathena. Everywhere he looked people he used to know, friends even, were being ripped apart.

Eventually he found Zathena as she was trashing a lab with four other xenos, "Stop! Zathena, stop!" Arran yelled. Two xenos grabbed him; they pushed him to the ground and ran out of the room. Zathena came over to him and asked him,_ what is it? This filth must be removed from existence. Weyland Yutani must fall! _Arran said angrily, "These people are innocent, what have they done to you? You think some hired hands are as bad as Karl himself, NO!" Then Arran weak from earlier fainted in front of her, she grabbed his arms and slung him over her back. She bolted for the exit and yelled to her sisters, _get the Queen and get out! _Zathena with Arran then left the chaos of the military base; she scaled the security wall of the compound and ran for the hills. Her sisters remained to finish off the soldiers and get the Queen out safely, as she ran she noticed a few giant praetorians clearing the wall and killing the soldiers. _What have I unleashed? I must get us to safety_. Zathena took Arran down the other side of the mountain to safety, she just kept running away but then it happened.

An enormous light filled the sky; it was yellow and white in base colour. The shockwave sent Zathena and Arran flying; the impact was like a small earthquake, the ground shook and dust filled the morning light. _Arran! Where are you?!_ She yelled for Arran but could not see him, when the dust clearly a gigantic mushroom cloud filled the sky over the mountain. Arran was completely passed out so when Zathena found him he was blooded from the explosion but his heart rate and pheromones were normal. She picked him up, hissing at the mushroom cloud she ran. Several hours later she arrived at his house; she smashed a window and entered his home with him on her back. Gently she lay him down on a soft armchair and caressed him slowly, she crooned at him wishing he would awaken but he was out cold.

Later in the day around noon Arran awoke, his head, arms and legs were all aching in pain. Then Zathena rushed to him, she held him tightly as if they'd not embraced in years, _oh Arran, your back, your finally back. You've been out for hours_. She crooned at him softly and lovingly, she was so glad to have him back. Then she remembered the cloud and asked Arran, _when I got you out of there, there was a strange cloud over the Weyland hive. It was like a mushroom in shape, what was that? _Arran suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and said sounding terrified, "Did they see you? Did they see us leave?! I need to know!" She hadn't a clue why he was so worried but she told, _no, I don't think so. I don't know, no_. Arran replied sounding more in shock, "If they saw us they may kill us. They'll find us. Shit, they'll find us." _What are you talking about?_ Zathena asked sounding confused, Arran responded with contempt, "The cleansing! They cleansed your siblings and Queen! Killed them! That mushroom cloud signifies a nuclear air strike, a massive explosion, one of the most devastating weapons mankind has ever created. Your siblings and Queen are dead, all of them!" At his words Zathena began shaking while also hissing loudly and anxiously. She couldn't believe they were dead and she watched it happen, _why would Weyland do this? To you? His son_. Arran cut her off, stating annoyed and sounding extremely angry, "He doesn't give a damn about me. Nor for you or your kind, he only cares about covering up his own little dirty mistakes. That piece of shit!"

A few hours later Arran got curious so he got up went over to Zathena and asked her, "Exactly what happened in the complex?" She told him feeling no regret now;_ I, I went to the holding chambers of my siblings. I broke every restraint I could find to release them, and then I told them if they helped me wreck this hive then I would let them all go. One condition though was no harm would come to you, you were the only thing I cared about so no wound was to come to you. They were to treat you as a Queen and protect your chamber above all else. _Knowing that she would go through all this just for him only made him feel sorrow for her siblings. She then told him with a subtle croon, _Arran, I'd do anything for you. Kill mane or sacrifice. You name it; I'd do it, which is why those people had to die. They took you away; I would not let them torment you like I had been, never would that happen to you_. A thought then gripped Arran as she told him of her desire for him and to protect him; he remembers going through her memories and facing the torment of those 'so called' scientists first hand.

"I know your pain… I felt your, your torture, Zathena." Arran told her sombrely, she was shocked and softly told him; _you got the bond too, I was worried it was one way. Oh, that explains your fit_… All she wanted was to hug him, she darted onto the chair with him, _oh Arran, we bonded, we actually bonded. I bonded, with a human_. They held each other as the knowledge sunk into both of them. Zathena then smelt a strange scent on Arran, it was fear and contempt. She was nervous to ask about his discomfort but she had to, _what's wrong Arran? _He responded with a depressive undertone, "Weyland are gonna come after us eventually. How are we going to survive? I guess we could try and contact the United States Space Command; maybe I could convince them of your worth. Although, I don't know, they're more like bribed police these days." She just held him; she didn't say anything but a mild hiss. She inquired and inspected his injuries; she was amazed that they were gone for the most part. Zathena asked, _your wounds? How are they? Fine_. He told her, "That tube of 'V1-SS3' was one of the first experimental solutions I worked on. We took the gene structure of your kind's DNA and RNA that determines repair and growth. We mixed that in a standard configuration with human DNA and RNA along with a catalyst which matched. This then gives us essentially improved repair and growth for 24 hours. Hence my wounds are healed; it's a miracle, hallelujah!" He joked to her, and then he explained about the side effects mainly fatigue and headaches. Joking to him she seductively asked, _would you like another orgasm? Some good pain relief for you, ha. _She snickered and hissed to him, his pheromones then suddenly changed from anxiety to an urge to mate.

Arran's erection bulged dramatically in his pants, Zathena then asked him, _Arran in the swimming pool. You gave me a foot rub but you also had a massive erection, why did you have one?_ The words made him feel very embarrassed so he looked saddened and replied, "Yes, but only because…" Zathena's thin index finger brushed across his mouth, she then took all his clothes off. She took him by the hand upstairs while her juices stirred in her abdomen, she placed Arran on his massive king sized bed. Sounding deep while maintaining a sexy undertone she told him, _I know what you want from me sexy_. Perking himself up his eight inch manhood pointed to the sky with all its strength and vigour. Arran lay flat on the bed; head, chest and limbs down. Zathena standing above him used her hands to finger her slit while she positioned her tail on the bed behind her for balance.

Then Arran heard her voice, _is this what you want?_ With that she centred her right foot a few inches above the tip of his cock, as she lowered it she pushed his dick down to his stomach. Beginning to rub her slender toed foot down his cock Arran shuddered and grabbed at his sheets. Zathena's pussy juices dripped down onto Arran's manhood acting as lubricant, then she moved her foot towards the tip of his dick. When it reached his head she gently pushed the middle toe over his cock and massaged his head with her foot. Faster and faster she rubbed the tip of his dick making him squirm and moan, Arran felt his climax approaching imminently so he started grinding his teeth. Zathena kept up the pressure on his dick until he exploded semen onto her foot, legs and thighs. Then once Arran recovered, feeling the need to make it up to her for his enjoyment he asked her to sit beside him, Zathena then laid on her back to the left of him. Arran positioned himself in front of her, then he put her black tubular thighs over his shoulders, her feet resting on his back. He leaned in close to her slit, without many seconds passing he delved into her pussy, index and middle fingers above and below his tongue. All three entities dived into her black slit fingering her with speed, while his enthusiastic tongue licked at her clitoris. The flood of sensations was unbelievable, feelings of stimulation scrambled her mind. Zathena cried out in pleasure, the noises were many and deafening; screeching, crooning and moaning at crazy heights of volume. Two minutes of this intense yelling and stimulation went into her pussy bringing Zathena to within an inch of her orgasm but Arran quickly stopped.

Zathena filled with sensations of frustration, anger and intensity all throughout her body, she growled at Arran for stopping but this feeling was soon quelled by a strange action that followed. Shocking Zathena's core he drove his fingers behind her and was fondling the base of her tail, at the same time his tongue drove back into her alien slit. If that wasn't enough he then used his other hand to massage her clitoris, her climax burst through her and as she did her screeching turned to long bursts of wailing at the top of her voice. Climaxing all over him, Zathena's rush of sensations was the best of her life. Pints of clear, viscous fluid soaked poor Arran's head and torso; to him he was basically swimming in her pussy juices. Arran then collapsed in a heap onto Zathena, they held each other truly exhausted from their return to his home and now the orgasms of untold, immense pleasure. Before they slipped into an endless deep sleep Arran uttered to her, "You're the woman of my wildest dreams." His genuine words breached any emotional conflict about Arran that Zathena had and shattered them, she realised they shared a unique bond in all of nature. Loving each other with the upmost clarity they fell asleep and when they awoke a new challenge would await their relationship, the challenge of survival…

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate the feedback you give. Especially thanks again to Xahraxs for helping me with a spell of writers block regarding this chapter. **


	11. Dance the time away

**Chapter 11: Dance the time away**

The next morning Arran awoke to see Zathena's dome peering at him so he asked "Zathena, you awake?" he got no response. He assumed she was sleeping so he got up and went downstairs, he went into his private, locked cabinet in the living room. It was an ash wood box about two feet wide, three feet long and a foot tall; Arran opened it and prepared his plan for today. Inside was a bottle of whiskey, an antique E-System from 2053 and a disco holographic sphere. Feelings of nostalgia rushed through Arran as he remembers being a child and using these with his friends and family at social gatherings. Here though nearly 100 years after it was made Arran still had it just in case, so he took it from the box and set it up on the main table in his living room. Arran looked through his list of songs on the E-System. The main selection of songs was old but favourable tunes to Arran's taste in music, then he setup the sphere. It was a hovering system of strobe lighting and multi-coloured lasers, although for now he had it off so as not to startle Zathena.

Later in the morning around 10am Zathena woke up and went down stairs to see what Arran was doing, she was still mildly tired from last night but she did enjoy the experience thoroughly. She saw him standing there in the middle of the room with his hand out towards her. Zathena slowly came to him and put her right claw on his left hand, he then turned on the E-System and holographic sphere. The room filled with light and sound, she heard a man's voice say 'I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!' The voice was high pitched and like a scream but strangely interesting to listen to, Zathena thought it was an intruder though, so her natural instincts kicked in. She crouched with her mouth, claws and tail at the ready to strike, she exclaimed nervously, _whose there?! Hello! Where are you?!_ Zathena was terrified about the noise but her reaction was completely pointless as it was just an audio entertainment system. Arran then said humorously "It's… Ha, ha, ha, ha. It's just a song Zathena, music for enjoyment, it comes from this." With that he pointed to the E-System he turned on, she then slowly calmed down. Arran took her hands and began moving away from her, then towards her in a swinging motion. He said happy that she'd calmed down, "Just relax; let your body lose control. Enjoy yourself a bit, just try and flow naturally." They then began a slow rhythmic dance sequence of moving toward and away from each other while holding hands firmly to one another. Zathena's tail then started swaying side to side as she enjoyed this bizarre way of moving, unlike sex this wasn't particularly enjoyable on a physical level but on a psychological level it released a ton of endorphins while performing the act. It felt great and as Arran varied it up a bit by moving his pelvis around, it was all the more of an exciting display. Zathena tried to copy by swaying her slim hips rapidly left to right, Arran then brought them together and kissed her on the top of her head before swaying away again.

They're dance lasted for a few minutes before the song finally ended, with the now deafening silence Arran went over to the system and put on a different tune. This one was much smoother than the last, where the last one was quick and pumping music this was something much more subtle and slow in contrast. Arran returned to Zathena and grabbed her waist sensually, he said softly "Trust me, just follow my lead, ok?" She nodded to him and with that she carefully moved her hands around Arran's pelvic area as she was taller. They held each other lovingly as Arran put his right hand over her left hand; he gently guided them around the room with wide but rhythmic steps in perfect coordination with the music. Zathena had never moved like this or even conceived of this as a possible romantic act for humans, all she knew about this was that she loved it. For all the time that passed it felt like mere minutes compared to the four hours of dancing to specifically this one song. Once Arran began to feel tired he broke the embrace with Zathena and turned off the lovely music mainly because he hadn't eaten for two days and was very weak. While Zathena had helped herself to a number of Weyland staff during the breakout, "Zathena, I…" he panted to her. She could sense his discomfort in his heart rate which was now erratic and his pale complexion, she asked him, _what can I do? Can I get you something? Anything?_ Arran just panted for breath, then he finally managed a few words "Look Zathena, I'm going to have to leave ok. I need to go to the food depot; otherwise we'll have nothing to eat. Understand?" Zathena was wary and nervous about possibly letting him go but she realised he was right, _ok Arran, if you must. But at least be quick, ok? _He said gently "I'll be not a second longer than I have to." After that he rested Zathena on his bed and left, while she was worried about him it was true that without food they wouldn't last long.

About an hour later after leaving his house on foot he arrived at a mildly remote food depot on the outskirts of the main colony; the owner was a friend to Arran as a few years back Arran developed a cure for a genetic disorder that the owner's daughter had. For that the owner had been incredibly grateful to Arran, in return he gave Arran a discount in his store. Luckily for Arran the medium sized depot looked mostly empty which was surprising for 5pm, he went inside to see an abundance of delicious looking food products. "Arran!" the shop owner said in a cheerful voice, "Nice to finally see you again buddy." The shop owner continued, Arran replied relieved to find just him in the place "Hey David how's Isabelle?" David responded happily saying "Oh, she's fine, got her exams this year. They really do grow up fast; I only wish her mother could have been here to see this… Anyway, what can I do for ya? You look quite pale." Arran responded reasonably calm "Oh, it's nothing. Just been…quite preoccupied over the last week. I could do with some food though; I'm running quite low, especially on meat." David showed Arran to the main meat aisle, as Arran picked out the food his friend took it down on a credit list; four beef steaks, three chicken breasts, three bacon strip packets and two pork sides. It was good business for David as the company complexes drove traffic away from his food depot, Arran also picked up a variety of soft drinks, vegetables, herbs and spices, and lastly he picked up the rarest food item David sold, a very rich milk chocolate. The total came to 3,340 colonial credits; considering Arran only made about 2800 credits per month and the company had stopped funding him it was a steep price, luckily Arran always had a fall back of 76,000 credits on his P.A.D (Portable Account Device). Once the food was packaged David gratefully told Arran, "Thanks Arran, those damn company complexes are almost closing me down. Take care now." With that Arran replied "My pleasure, have a nice evening." Then Arran started walking back to his house, David was nice enough to also give Arran a carrier unit to help take the food home for his good business.

On his way home Arran contemplated the situation that he found himself in; _uh, why am I in an instance where I need to find a way off world? A mere week ago I was a revered scientist. What a brilliant moment in your life you stupid moron, I hate living like this. I love Zathena; I do, but is that worth giving up my normal life for? A life on the run, trying to get off planet because of fear of Weyland Yutani. Living as a lowly doctor or examiner on some backwater colony planet not under the influence of Weyland. I suppose I could join a rebel group and hope, that they accept me and Zathena. Why, oh, why? _Arran's train of thought was interrupted though by a wild yelping, the screeching was horrific to listen to. To his horror Arran recognised the sound, it was the sound of a xenomorph, he feared it was Zathena and that the worst had happened. The insane volume coming from the forest at the sides of the road Arran was walking down were bombastic and terrifying. Arran left his carrier at the side of the road and rushed into the dark dimly light trees to try to find the poor creature.

Eventually he came across the xenomorph; it had stumbled into a bear trap by mistake and was now screaming in agony. Arran tried to tell the creature he wanted to help it, "Please! Calm down, please! Look I'm going to open the trap, don't move or struggle; you'll only make it worse!" Nothing seemed to get its attention so he acted on instinct and went into the lower level ditch with the xenomorph; Arran positioned himself behind the creature where the trap was clamping on its left leg. One thing that baffled Arran was how the metal of the clamp wasn't melting as the xenomorph was leaking its acidic blood onto the trap, that should erode it away but wasn't. Arran quickly looked closer at the clamp and he saw that it had the WY logo; these were purpose set xenomorph traps scattered around this forest. Implying that some survived and were running through the immediate colony landscape. Arran didn't have time to think though so he acted, he grasped the underside of the two clamping jaws of the bear trap. Being careful to avoid the acidic marks on the trap Arran pulled them apart with all his strength and might, getting to breaking point Arran finally was able to release the xenomorph's leg. Starting to relax Arran lay back on the solidly earth but he didn't get a chance to rest before the xeno leapt onto him. Then Arran noticed 'it' was actually a she like Zathena, except for this xeno had dorsal tubes, ridges on its head and was slightly bigger as far as he could tell. She then readied her tail as if for a strike, at the same time she held Arran's limbs down fiercely, was she going to kill him after he'd just saved her from the trap, he was uncertain. Worried for his life Arran tried to wriggle out but it didn't matter, she just screeched at him extremely aggressively to stop. Stopping his movements and with his heart rate sky rocketing she opened her mouth and her inner jaw came down to him slowly. Arran was in shock but to prepare for his end all he did was think as vividly and clearly as he could of Zathena; her body, her personality and their shared experiences to comfort his impending death. He just thought with a choking feeling in his throat and his eyes closed, _I…love…you… Zathena…_


	12. Natural Rivalries

**Chapter 12: Natural Rivalries**

Arran was subjugated under the xenomorph he had just saved from a trap; he was in no position to retaliate and was awaiting his death. He had his eyes shut so didn't know why he wasn't dead already; feeling he was safe even in the presence of the xeno he slowly, cautiously opened his eyes. The saliva of the creature was dribbling onto his coat in volume, its inner mouth poised and ready to kill him. Yet the xeno wasn't doing anything, it was just staring at him aggressively while still holding his limbs down firmly. Then the xeno sensed something, its oblong head swivelled around to see what was there, Arran looked in the direction as well. It was Zathena walking on all fours down the road Arran had come from, so Arran saw his chance for help and ceased it "HELP! ZATHENA!" He shouted with all the volume and noise he could manage, his voice hurt from the shout but he desperately needed Zathena's help.

Hearing Arran's voice crystal clear Zathena ran into the woods after him, she eventually came across Arran and the unknown xeno. The unknown xeno had instinctively used Arran to stop Zathena; she had forced him to the ground and in a perfect, easy position to kill him she had her claw behind poor Arran's head. The unknown xeno growled and screeched angrily at Zathena, she made a load of weird sounding noises. Arran realised this was the xeno language he was listening to, Zathena and the unknown xeno were both making these sorts of sounds to one another. Zathena then told Arran in his mind; _she doesn't like us because she knows I bonded with you. She thinks you're an abomination of are species. She wants to kill me because I initiated the bond_. Weighing up the situation in her head Zathena made her choice and lunged at the xenomorph; luckily Zathena grabbed the other xeno by her head and pulled her off Arran. The xeno fell to the ground while Zathena helped get Arran up, he then fell back behind Zathena and readied himself for the other xeno's retaliation.

The other xeno got back up quickly and ran straight at Zathena; the impact sent the two of them in an embrace right past Arran with speed. Arran suddenly fell to the ground in a fit of mental agony and pain, his head was coursing with noise and emotion, it was like the world's worst migraine. At that moment the vague noise became clear, like turning white noise into a beautiful crisp sounding melody. The sounds Arran heard were like two women having an escalated argument; one of the voices was Zathena's sweet but deep tone, the other was anyone's guess, it sounded older for a start. While Zathena's voice was sweet and young sounding like perhaps a woman in her 20s, the other xeno's voice was more like a woman in her 30s to 40s; it was also slightly more foreign in tone than Zathena's. They were shouting and yelling at each other in his head; Arran watched on for a second to assess the situation. The two xenos were clawing, biting and flinging each other around. Whenever one got the upper hand the other would just flip the other around and change the entire situation; so Arran moved quickly whilst Zathena had the advantage, he grabbed a tree branch that was quite thick and reasonably heavy. Rushing after them he caught up to them eventually and the other xeno just as he reached her drove its tail straight through Zathena's right leg, rendering Zathena in a state of shock. She let out the most vulnerable cry Arran had ever heard, this only made him extremely angry so he rushed at the creature branch at the ready above him. He smashed the branch over the unknown xeno's head and knocked it off of Zathena; he then shouted in a savage tone to the xeno, "Bring it you bitch!" The xeno got back up and ran at Arran, it latched onto his branch so he mustered all the strength he could and lifted the xeno over his head to crash it down on the other side of him. Then Arran gripped his branch again and smashed off the unknown xeno's head even harder than before. Then with one well-placed strike on the top of her dome he knocked her out of consciousness; he stood guard for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to get back up and then he went over to Zathena.

She was bleeding heavily from her leg but seemed very much conscious and relatively ok by what she was saying; _thanks Arran, she's crazy. I think she was a rejected company test subject, I recognise her smell. I think we should take her back to the house_. To her words Arran replied with shock, "Are you serious? Zathena, she tried to kill us, she tried to KILL US! You really want to take her with us?" Zathena spoke to Arran calmly and with a hiss at the end; _yes, we should take her with us. If she wanted to kill you she'd have done it already. She just doesn't like me, I think though if we tell her we were the ones who saved or at least tried to save the queen. She'll calm down and we could reason with her. _Arran replied with worry "But what about your wounds? What if she tries it again, what would we do?" To this Zathena told Arran maliciously; _I'll be fine, my wounds will heal within a day or so. If she tries to attack us again we'll kill her with no mercy and no hesitation_. Arran felt uneasy with her choice but now that he had reliable conformation from Zathena for a possible killing if things didn't go well, he felt a little but more comfortable with her proposal. Now feeling slightly more optimistic about their predicament, Arran and Zathena dragged the unknown xeno's now limp body to the carrier and placed her alongside the food.

Around thirty minutes later they arrived back home with the unknown xeno; while Zathena dragged the xeno upstairs Arran unpackaged the food in the kitchen. Once Arran was done with the food downstairs he went up to Zathena, he brought with him some cord which they used to tie up the unknown xeno to the metal frame of the bed. Arran asked still nervous of their guest, "You really think she'll cooperate? After all I did smack her with a heavy branch." Zathena responded much more confident; _you know us xenos, we're a lot more resistant and strong than you give us credit for. She'll be fine, and again she's not after you. She just doesn't like me_. That statement didn't make Arran feel much better, his heart rate was still fast as if nervous. Zathena sensed this and walked around to cuddle on the floor with Arran, she started purring softly while cuddling with him. Slowly Arran's heartbeat calmed to its normal hypnotic rate, he always loved being with Zathena as she was great at calming him down. They just held each other softly and sensually while waiting for the xeno to awaken.

Finally after a few hours had passed the other xeno awoke, as they heard her Arran and Zathena rushed to their feet and in front of her. She was still sort of drowse, tired and beaten looking. Zathena asked her confidently; _who are you and why were you in the woods?_ To her question the other xeno just growled lazily at Zathena and responded; _I was looking… I was looking for him. We knew he'd been bonded with one of us. As we felt a disturbance in our telepathic field and that he was the root cause, I was sent to find him and kill you…_ Zathena recoiled at her words and spoke more frustrated this time; _why did they want Arran? He is my mate! And why was I to be killed?! _The other xeno hissed aching from earlier and replied sombrely; _you bonded without permission from the queen… We couldn't allow you to connect like that. It doesn't matter if he's your mate… How did he survive? That was all we wanted to know and why did a human have a mating interest in our kind_. Arran piped up by asking anxiously, "Who's 'they'? Why did you want me alive? Why not just kill me?" The other xeno growled at him and told him; _'they' are my hive! We wanted you alive so that my queen could decide whether or not to kill you or make you a part of our hive hosts. We thought if you were special from the other human filth we could use you for a special semino_.

Her term confused him greatly so he asked Zathena, "What's a 'semino'?" She turned to him and said not knowing how to explain the term to Arran; _a semino is like a… kind of a kind… eh… In our order of authority we have different kinds of xeno. You know, the queen, the drone, the workers and so on. Apparently they wanted you for a special kind of xeno_. Then Zathena turned back to their unknown guest and asked nervously; _what semino were you going to turn him into?_ The unknown xeno turned back to Zathena slowly and replied with a louder, more aggressive hiss; _I'm not telling you. You freak! _Her words angered Zathena so she responded by climbing on the bed and holding the unknown xeno's throat firmly and roughly. She hissed and growled at the xeno, she asked again with more temperament; _what 'semino'? Tell me! Now! _The other xeno now struggling for breath told Zathena; _praetorian ok! Praetorian! Just… Stop… Please! _Zathena wasn't letting go however, she was overpowered by her instincts of anger and hatred against the unknown xeno. Arran then heard the other xeno's screeching in his mind and said firmly, "Stop Zathena! She's told us, stop!" Zathena wouldn't stop so Arran grabbed Zathena's arm and shoulder, with his grip he pulled her off the xeno's neck with a great deal of difficulty. Zathena then let herself get pulled onto Arran and just hugged him tightly, then Zathena started whimpering and crying with just the thought of what he would go through to become a praetorian.

Arran asked "What's wrong? Zathena, Zathena hey. Nothing is going to happen to me, ok? Just please stop crying. We're fine ok, we're both fine." She replied to him in a broken, saddened, anxiety filled voice; _oh, Arran, you don't know what she was talking about. Becoming a praetorian isn't like being a normal xeno, if you were to become a drone or worker you'd remember me. If you became a praetorian the process strips you of your emotion and memories, you'd be lost to me…_ Her words touched Arran deeply and now he understood why Zathena's reaction was so extreme and out of the ordinary. All Zathena did after that was hold Arran in love and worry for him, she was still whimpering as she did this. The other xeno then thought back to her time; how she was in the Weyland Yutani facility, then she was accepted into a hive and now her task. As much as she was loyal to her hive she did feel sorry for Zathena, although she wasn't a true member of their kind, she was in a similar instance to her life experience so far. Feeling this empathy for Zathena and gratitude to Arran for helping her twice now she told them kindly; _I'm… I'm sorry, to both of you. My colony was always mean to me, I'd give anything for a mate like yours Zathena. So I…eh…I accept you, Zathena, and thank you Arran for helping me_.

Her statement made Zathena relax a bit, Arran also felt more relieved to have her more on side now. Zathena asked hoping for her allegiance; _ok, you and I were tortured by Yutani and cast as normal xenos into the wild. Arran helped me, he could do the same for you. Would you consider becoming one of us? We could help you get back to your colony or take revenge on Weyland's corporation, Arran is also a wonderful human, he is kind and loving and caring. Won't you consider helping us and we'll help you? _The offer was very tempting and this was a nice hive with nice, albeit strange members of it. Arran and Zathena waited as she eventually made her choice; _I will join you, you helped me, I'll become one of you and help you_. Arran was then eager to get to know her better so he asked happily, "What's your name? I'm Arran and obviously this is Zathena. We always like to know each other by name." The unknown xeno responded happy to be accepted whole heartedly into this hive; _well I was called 'blackened unseen' cause my skin is darker than usual and I'm very stealthy most of the time. I don't know if you want to call me that though as you have such elegant names_. Zathena turned to Arran and asked for his guidance for a name; _well, he's the authority I'd look to for a name. Would you give her a name Arran? _He was pleased to oblige so he thought about for a minute and then eventually said, "What about Leala (Lee-La), cause she is loyal and faithful to whoever she is with." The two xenos thought about it for a second and then the 'unknown' xeno told them strongly; _I'd be silly to refuse such a beautiful name, thank you again Arran. You give the most interesting names, I will be known from here on as Leala_.

With her name sorted Arran and Zathena filled Leala in on their relationship as of the last week, about how they'd gone to a friend called Anthony and been attacked by Weyland Yutani, about Arran and Zathena's torture and finally their escape from the facility that Zathena rescued many xenos from including Leala's former Queen. Later after their indulgence in conversation Arran untied the cord from Leala's arms, all she did was to slowly sit up and thank Arran. Then as Leala sat up she hugged Arran for his help, he seemed to be the only one who was slightly fazed by this so he asked, "Umm… Why did you? Hug me…" The two xenos just sniggered to each other and hissed in a laughter like way, they told him almost in unison; _when a hive gets a new member they need to embrace to form the bound to each other. Shall we bond Arran? _From Arran's point of view it was like listening to a couple of schoolgirls chattering about him, he said mildly confused "How would we bond?" To which Zathena responded in a very clear sexy tone; _you know how Arran. Humans bond in a slightly different way but the same end occurs, we feel like one by the end of the ordeal_. Arran knew exactly what she was referring to but before he could focus on the bonding process, he was still concerned about her leg wound. So Arran told Zathena "I should probably patch up your leg Zathena, I just don't want it getting infected." He then left to get some bandages for her, while he was gone Zathena told Leala; _see how caring he is? Care before bonding_. Leala then asked about his preference; _what does he like? I want to prove myself to you two. By any means_. Zathena hissed back to her; _he likes being ridden or getting his genitals sucked on. Although make sure you're careful with him, he can be quite sensitive, human and all that_. Leala took a mental note of that for their bonding, and readied herself for him.

When Arran returned he sat beside Zathena and bandaged up her leg being nice and gentle, once he was done he went back to the bathroom just off his bedroom to put the medical supplies back. The two xenos then readied themselves for bonding, they sat up on Arran's bed in a sexy, cat like position awaiting their lover, this may have seemed odd to Arran but was common place in the xenomorph hives. Arran came back in to see the two female xenos on his bed poised, aroused and ready for him, this was like a crazy dream come true. They were purring and crooning to him softly, wanting him to come over. He sat on the bed between the two of them and asked nervously, "What's first ladies?" Not giving him a moment more they pounced on him, Zathena and Leala then stretched him out across the bed, Zathena in front of him between his legs and Leala at his head with her hands on his cheeks.

Together the xenos removed all his clothing, exposing his naked body to them and with his eight inch penis at almost a full erection now. Then Arran noticed both Zathena and Leala were dripping wet from their gorgeous black slits, this only pushed his arousal further till his erection was its full, proud eight inches. Then Zathena turned herself around to a partly sixty-nine like pose, Leala climbed over Arran and did something similar. Leala laid Arran's head down and placed a thigh on each side of him placing her slit above his mouth while facing Zathena's now fast dripping slit. Arran then felt the insanely glorious sensation of Zathena's mouth around his shaft, he then took initiative and delved his tongue and hands into Leala's slit. At the same time Leala filled with stimulating feelings so she then drove her inner mouth into Zathena's tight slit and the cycle of bonding was complete. For a feral xeno like Leala she'd never felt anything quite like Arran's soft human tongue on her slit, the feeling made her quiver and pulsate as Arran delved further into her. Eventually Leala just had to vocalise her feelings and she let out a considerable number of moans and screeches that filled the room with the sound of an extremely aroused xeno. Then Leala's inner mouth brushing and swiping across Zathena's slit filled her with powerful sexual sensations. Making her feel good Zathena now wanted the moaning of Arran who was trying to contain himself by pleasuring Leala, Zathena then slipped her inner mouth down Arran's cock all the way to the base and sucked on it gently but quickly. For a few seconds Arran started moaning in pleasure before returning to eating out his new xeno companion, he tried as hard as he could to stimulate Leala's slit. Zathena, Leala and Arran then were quiet for a second to fully commit themselves to pleasuring each member of this now new formed relationship, the feelings of stimulation to each of them were extremely pleasurable but more so to Leala who'd never experienced bonding quite like this, especially because she'd never bonded with a human.

A few minutes of this wondrous threesome went by, each member of it building their individual orgasms in their loins for a collective love for one another. Arran was the first to ejaculate, long strings of white semen splashed onto Zathena who'd sensed it and was now masturbating him instead of sucking his shaft. Her dome head, mouth, inner mouth and hand were now covered in semen, once he stopped Zathena playfully continued slowly with her up and down hand motions for a few more minutes. Zathena was the second one to orgasm, she screamed out in pleasure before a river of fluid soaked Leala's face and then splashed down on Arran's stomach. Her screeching was deafening but very sexy to listen to for both Arran and Leala. Finally Leala ejaculated as Arran increased the vigorous fingering and licking of her slit, Arran was then soaked again, being marked by both females was sexy but a very, very wet experience. Leala let out deafening screeches while continuing to finger Zathena's slit, she then began purring slowly and gratefully to Arran for his exciting oral experiment on her. Now that they'd all achieved orgasm, Arran got up spilling more fluid onto his bed sheets and lay on his pillows. The two xeno girls joined him and put their arms around him, Zathena his mate but Leala like his loyal friend with 'benefits' in Arran's mind. They'd had the time of their lives and formed this strong bond to each other, life was great for Arran even with his concern about Weyland. Arran and the girls were all too tired to do anything so just relaxed in each other's company and in their loving embrace to one another.


	13. The Annihilation

**Chapter 13: The Annihilation**

Yesterday Arran had the best physical, emotional and psychological experience of his life, having two drop dead gorgeous, marvels of nature at his side was an amazing feeling. He may have been worried about the company but for now he was thoroughly enjoying his life, though he knew that within the next week or so he'd have to make plans. Early that morning after Arran departed from his two girls, he went downstairs to engage online, to try and find a way off world. Pulling out his very expensive work PC he then looked for off the books interspace travel, he knew there were holiday firms that offered that but they were mostly all owned by Weyland Yutani. It seemed every site he looked on was in the pocket of Weyland one way or another, finally he came across one that looked isolated enough. They were called 'Off-World Cargo Voyages', Arran didn't particularly like the fact that the site investors were mainly mafia members trying to thwart WY influence on the planet. But it seemed the best option simply because of its removal and isolated benefits from Weyland. Arran then thought smugly to himself, _wow, Weyland will never find us there. We're as good as off this rock. I'd better start packing, and tell the girls the good news_.

Arran bolted up the stairs to see the girls looking worried, they were also making rough and slightly garbled noises Arran didn't understand. He asked "What's, going on? Girls? Zathena? Leala?" They gave him not a shred of attention but instead became more afraid and scared; they started frantically whimpering and hissing to Arran. Not the faintest notion of a clue about what was going on crossed his mind, he went over to them and they backed away still nervous for some reason. Arran asked again more concerned for their wellbeing, "Girls, what's… What's going on? Tell me, please." Eventually Zathena whispered slowly in Arran's mind over and over again without fail; defend…the…Queen… Defend…the…Queen… Defend…the…Queen… Then Leala followed, now both telling Arran in a monotone voice almost in unison; defend…the…Queen… Defend…the…Queen… This confused moment forced Arran to come right up to them and try to snap them out of whatever trance they were in, "Zathena! Leala! Listen to me, wake up! Shit! Wake up!" At that moment they both collapsed onto the bed arms out spread wide across the deep red bed covers, Arran began lightly tapping their faces trying to snap them out of it.

Zathena was the first to come around and asked Arran in utter confusion; _what the hell happened? _Arran replied in roughly the same tone, "You were in some sort of trance uttering some stuff about 'defend the queen', over and over. Leala is still in that state, look!" Zathena came over across the bed to her, Arran told Zathena "Look, stay here. I'm gonna see if the news has something to say about this, I'll be right back." Arran rushed downstairs to his PC and pulled up a live news report about the company, he listened intently to the broadcast. 'We have identified what appears to be the Weyland Yutani Corporation bombing a series of mountains seventeen miles outside the colony border control gate. We are getting unconfirmed reports of strange creatures roaming through the forests in the immediate areas of the bombing site. The W.Y. has released an official statement and we shall play that to you now from our feed, "My name is Karl Bishop Weyland and let me assure you citizens, the area we are bombing was a rebel gang hiding several lethal weapons near one of my facilities. As such I this morning at 5am gave the order for a cleansing of the area, thank you for listening. I would advise citizens to stay indoors while we cleanse the surrounding towns and suburbs. We will be conducting several door to door checks over the next six hours so do not worry citizens, as always the WY company wants what is best for your safety and security." Well as you can see there, Weyland himself assures us for what he is doing is in our best interests. The BG-367 news team as ever fully supports W.Y. for the work they do to make our lives better; this is Jessica Hartman signing out, goodbye.' There was no time Arran had to get everything ready for the company's arrival; he went back upstairs and told Zathena, "Weyland attacked their complex, you know the one you saved me from. He's conducting door or door searches; we won't get to the space dock in time if we don't leave soon." Zathena asked worried; _what about Leala, she's still unconscious and not recovering at all_.

Then Arran thought back to his medical training and BAM! A brilliant idea hit him, induced resuscitation of Leala would send her out of the trance at least. He rushed to his cabinet for his whiskey, he got a kitchen filter and thin cannula as well, he returned at a quickened pace back to Leala. He inserted the cannula into a needle which he then used to inject into Leala's right arm, he was very careful to not go to deep but deep enough so that the alcohol would run through her veins. Zathena was confused by his actions so she asked; _what does that do? _Once Arran finished the implant he told her, "Basically Leala's unconscious, so the alcohol will stimulate her cortisol, pituitary gland and liver. I hope that will awaken her from this trance, now I need to filter this into her arm. Hold this for a minute." Arran handed Zathena the cannula while he poured the whiskey into the filter slowly and steadily, Arran's genuine concern for Leala was apparent to Zathena. His heartbeat was quickened and his pheromones were all giving off fear and anguish, this confused Zathena as she assumed humans were like xenos and only cared truly for their mates. Fearing his overly caring reaction Zathena growled at Arran and he heard from her; _aren't you being a bit overly 'fond' of our new friend? _Her tone was revelled in jealously and Arran foolishly asked Zathena, his mate "Are we a little jealous Zathena, hmm…" Only in a joking sense but Zathena took great offense that he would even entice the idea of well-placed jealously from her as humour, she hissed loudly at him and poised her claw as if to strike him.

She tried to let it go but her emotions overpowered her so she with a mild amount of anger she yelled at him; _Arran, do you love me? Do you understand last night was us bonding? Not replacing me… Are you Arran? _All thoughts of Leala went from his mind and he looked right into her dome head, he said "No, she's just our friend. Our really, really close friend…" His last sentence was said in a hushed tone, at that moment Leala awoke and her drowsiness eventually cleared revealing Arran to her. Full consciousness came back to her so Zathena still in a mood with Arran, went downstairs shutting the door behind her leaving Arran to now be alone with Leala. Arran removed the tube from her arm and sat her up carefully, "Whoa, easy now. You've been out for quite some time, take your time now." Once she was up Leala leaned to her right and rested on Arran's shoulder, she positioned her head to be now bearing across Arran's chest. He heard her say in the kindest tone yet; _thank you Arran; I understand why she likes you. You may be human but you're a kind creature nonetheless_.

Arran felt at odds with her nice domineer but wasn't going to stifle her of resting with him, cause truth be told he actually rather enjoyed her company. His thoughts turned to Zathena, so he explained to Leala "I think Zathena is jealous of you. She reacted strongly because I was worried about you, do you think I was out of line for caring about you as you were unconscious?" Leala didn't really know what to say, she liked being in this 'hive' with the two of them but never considered trying to compete with Zathena as the prominent female. She replied in a surprised sounding tone; _look Arran, you do realise that xenos… We have a collective bond to our hive but we still are placed in a one on one bond with our favourite members of the hive, right? Maybe you didn't know but I'm pretty sure you're bonded strongly with Zathena. I can even smell her scent on you, to any other xeno including me we know Zathena is your bonded member. So she has every right to be angry for you caring genuinely about me, why do you care so much anyway? _Arran was stunned at this insight into the xenomorph psyche, in his mind the hive was like the super strong bond, he hadn't a clue xenos even had one on one partner relations outside of sex. His response to Leala's quire about why he cared was one of confusion, "Well, the reason I care is my human nature. When a human has sex, generally that would be our equivalent to bonding." Leala then felt ashamed as last night's events meant so much to Arran yet was normal to her, she simply held Arran as she conveyed her thoughts to him; _Arran you'd better make it clear to Zathena about what means what otherwise she'll become resentful_.

Leaving Leala he went downstairs to see Zathena lying in a foetal position on the sofa, slowly he came around to the front to see her. He then quickly explained, "Zathena, I love you ok, but I care for the 'hive' equally because that's just my nature. Never forget though that you and I bonded, not Leala and I, you…and I." Bringing herself to meet him Zathena felt relieved so she swung her arms around him, she also moved her tail around him and held the two of them in a loving embrace. Arran once more, was relieved that Zathena understood what he meant and the things he did. Arran remembered the door to door searching so he broke the embrace and hastily said, "Zathena, we have to go. Weyland Yutani remember, they're coming, we have to get out of here!" Quickly Arran went back up to Leala and though she was still tired and drowsy he brought her downstairs, Arran sat her down and said to Zathena "Take care of her a second, I'll pack food and essentials ok! Just stay here." Scouting through the house for his colonial marine rucksack, eventually he found it in his study. He packed it with about; 30% clothes, 50% food, 10% bathroom utilities and 10% maps, references and his P.A.D for banking outside of Weyland's reach.

Once packing was done Arran came downstairs and told Zathena, "I'll need some help with something, come on." While Leala recovered on the sofa, Zathena and Arran fetched two enormous containment units from his garage. They brought the two units round to the front, they looked like giant boxes for all intent and purpose so Zathena asked Arran; _what's with the boxes? _His reply was told in a sarcastic tone, "Well I wouldn't be able to get you off world by just taking you through check security now, would I? So these boxes are you're transportation for today." Zathena hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about so she just went along with him, _if it wasn't necessary Arran wouldn't have done it_, she thought to herself.

They went back inside to get Leala, then making sure he hadn't forgotten anything important Arran came back out with his rucksack and to the two girls, they were looking quite upset and annoyed with him. To which he said, "What? What is it?" Leala responded first; _these are like the containers I was kept in when those men in coats experimented on me_. Zathena followed up sounding angry at Arran; _are you planning to send us back to Weyland Arran, plotting against us? _Arran was shocked they'd even think he would do something so heinous and cruel to them, "No… They are just to sneak you past Weyland's guards. I…" He was cut off by Zathena's intense laughter in his head along with Leala's, the two xenos were hissing and sniggering to each other and then Arran heard from Zathena; _you totally fell for that. We were joking the whole time, he, he, he, he… _Arran was flustered at this unprecedented act by the two of them, a wonderfully planned prank with a good sense of disbelief, it was a unreal experience for Arran. Leala then calmly told Zathena; _come on, let's get in the boxes, he, he, he… _She continued to laugh, once they were in Arran shut the two blue, metallic doors on the front. The containers were silver with a blue front door, they had two six lined, thin vents either side and were about one and a half metres cubed.

About twenty minutes later the unofficial transporter truck arrived for them, a tall trucker got out the front and said in a rough, Scottish tone, "Where's the cargo and where're ya going?" In response Arran mustered all the manliness he could manage and replied, "The cargo is these two containers, my rucksack and myself. I'm going to the OWCV-155 spaceport, you know it?" The trucker thought for a moment and told Arran firmly, "Aye, I know it. Fourteen miles from here right? Slum country." To which Arran confirmed, "Precisely." Then Arran and the trucker lifted the containers into the back of the truck, Arran then joined them and sat in the back, he heard the trucker get in the front and yell, "Ready back there?" Arran returned shouting, "Yeah, all good back here." Finally as they set off the trucker yelled, "Aye, alright here we go…"

While they were on the road the girls hadn't eaten anything in a few days and were getting restless, they started hissing and growling slightly so Arran asked them "What is it? What's wrong?" Zathena replied in anguish; _we're very hungry, do you have something we could eat? _Arran then reached into his rucksack and pulled out from the cooler one of the packets of bacon, there were twelve slices in the packet so Arran unwrapped it and gave six bacon slices each to Zathena and Leala. The taste was odd to both of the xenos but was still absolutely delicious, the soft texture, the chewy fat and smoky taste was just what the girls needed. Zathena had a preference for chewy foods like the steak Arran had fed her almost a week ago, now the bacon was just as good if not even better. Leala had a preference for soft food that wouldn't scrape against her mouth or stomach, but this strange food was unbelievable, Leala had never experienced processed food. Humans may have been her advisory at one point but now she wishes she'd befriended them, for food like this and friends who genuinely cared like Arran she could see what drew Zathena to her human companion.

Eventually they arrived at the spaceport and Arran paid the 1,200 credits using his P.A.D, he also paid a transporter at the station to take him and the two containers to their docking port. There was a young girl standing on the platform just in front of the shuttle Arran was going to be taking, she told him as he approached "So where are you heading today?" Arran replied nervously "BG-001, thank you." She responded in that classically standard monotone shopkeeper voice, "That'll be 8,600 colonial credits, thank you very much." Arran scanned his P.A.D onto her register and she sent him on board, he helped the crew as they put the containers into the cargo hold. Then he was beckoned out by the crew but asked, "Could I stay here while on the journey?" The pilot and owner then said in an acknowledgeable way, "Suit yourself but it'll get quite cold down here, just saying." Arran quickly asked in a confused tone, "Why?" The pilot then said, "Cause of the ventilation we send the cold air down here." "Oh, ok." Arran replied now feeling relieved it was nothing serious, he just put his rucksack down and sat beside Zathena's container, while the crew and passengers of the shuttle loaded up. Arran then looked out one of the small cargo deck windows to see any sign of trouble but luckily everything appeared to be fine.

When the engines of the shuttle started Arran felt relieved, _I've done it, I've really done it. I got us off world, wow_. The secondary stage of ignition started and they started moving, the shuttle pulled out of the spaceport and set off towards the sky. Once they were high enough something caught Arran's eye, a huge column of smoke emitting from miles away and then he saw where it was coming from. Weyland must have decided to terminate Arran's only connections here so destroyed his house, Arran felt his eyes water as he looked on to see the pillar of smoke coming from his home. Zathena and Leala looked through their container vents and saw the sight as well, a clouding sorrow filled Arran and his xeno lovers. Knowing that this was it, they had no choice now but to find a new existence on BG-001 made Arran very nervous. Not sure what opportunities would arise for him if any, not sure how he'd hide his girls or contain their existence there, not sure if a normal life could be led like he'd been living with his lovers here. One thing was for sure though, they may have lost their home, they may have lost their lives on this planet but they had each other and that's a lot for love.


	14. A New Beginning

**Chapter 14: A New Beginning**

They'd been on this journey for almost three days when they finally arrived on BG-001; the spaceport was a single docking station. Trading BG-367 a rich colony with prosperous employment and corporate wealth, for a backwater piece of garbage felt like a bad deal. However Arran knew at least here he and his xeno lovers wouldn't have to worry about Weyland or the company's reach. The shuttle pulled in slowly and with a thunderous metal clang the ship docked; it was a quick scramble for Arran to help people with their luggage until a path was clear for Arran's containers. The crew, captain and Arran himself pushed and pulled the huge boxes off the ship and down the ramp to the solid metal base of the station. Then as the ship departed from the station and the passengers went their separate ways, they left Arran and his xeno companions with nobody around while also being in total silence. Arran knew he'd be unable to move the containers around on his own without breaking something so he opened the front doors and let the girls out.

Arran then heard from Leala; _that was a long journey, my tail is practically numb with the length of time I was in that box_. Zathena then continued by asking Arran in a very tired sounding voice; _yeah, my feet have gone numb. Arran how come it took so long? We were cooped up in there for days_. Before Arran could answer the two girls, they stretched themselves out like cats when they're tired. Leala shook around a bit like a dog while Zathena had her two upper claws way out in front of her on the ground with her feet back and ass sticking up in the air, her tail was also raised way above her head. In awe of the sight Arran couldn't help but admire the wonderful feminine display, he finally regained his proper composure and said, "The eh… The journey took so long because we travelled an enormous distance, across whole other planets to get here." Continuing their stretching the girls didn't seem too interested in the explanation, they were just glad to be out of those boxes. Arran then sat down on the floor and basked in the atmosphere of these wondrous females, they were addictive to look at, especially this display Arran was witnessing.

When they'd finished they joined Arran on the metal floor, they sat either side of him and just leaned into Arran's shoulders. This relaxation time couldn't last though as they were in a docking station; a quiet one but a station nonetheless, any minute someone would come along and see the two xenos with Arran. They couldn't stay so Arran and the girls got up; they asked Arran about what they were going to do, he had a plan but not a great one. Aside from the isolation of the company, BG-001 was Arran's first combat assignment; while on said mission he'd encountered a village under attack by a terrorist organisation. He had helped a number of the village's populace survive the attack; for his help in saving her two sons a woman told Arran if he ever needed help she'd be more than grateful for a chance to repay him. Arran hoped with any luck she'd still be around and that he and his xeno girls could find some refuge in her home.

The three of them travelled for hours across dirt roads and dull, wet forests before coming to a village Arran suspected was the one they were after. Just out of sight Arran signalled the two girls to climb up a couple of trees and stay hidden, at the same time he entered the village to see if the woman he saved was still living here. His footsteps were heavy as he cautiously approached the village centre, thick mud covered the ground and the grey weather made the village seem bleak. At that moment just as he reached what seemed like the middle of the village, six armoured trucks pulled up and about twenty armed militia pointed guns at Arran. Of them a large man in full military grade gear stepped forward, he spoke in a very rough African accent, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Arran spoke nervously and replied, "I'm looking for a place to stay, I'm on the run from the company." The tall man paused for a minute; he looked down and then straight back up again, finally he returned speech "I know you… You're that fugitive Weyland Yutani is after. What did you do you make the big man himself so pissed?" Arran was so scared he couldn't respond, he just froze up, his mouth was dry and his throat was hoarse.

The leader looked to his men and moved his arm down signifying to them to lower their weapons. Once they stopped pointing the guns at Arran he felt much better, still nervous but capable of speech. Eventually he responded in a broken voice "I…I stole something from Weyland's lab." To which the leader replied with another question, "What did you steal?" Arran contemplated whether or not to tell this obvious threat about Zathena and Leala but these guys, whoever they were, they hated Weyland and his company. So Arran decided to be completely honest with the leader and hope for the best, "I stole a xenomorph from the BG-367 Weyland Yutani facility, and another came to me willingly." Arran was shocked by what happened next, the leader just burst into laughter. Then like a wave of humour the other armed men followed with sniggering and engaging laughter of their own, finally the leader stopped and exclaimed humorously to Arran, "Oh, that's a good one. You expect me, to believe, that you, you, tamed a xeno. Ha, ha, ha…"

Arran hadn't a clue how to answer this response but before he could return speech the leader asked Arran, "I tell you what. How about you, call your xenos here. If they come, you and your xenos can stay in one of our refugee camps. Deal?" Thinking about it for a few seconds Arran replied "Deal. But when they come don't shoot at them, they'll harm you if you attack them. Understand that." The leader nodded and his men gathered behind him to see this sight, to them it was quite amusing. Arran then called out, "Zathena! Leala! It's ok, you can come here!" Nothing seemed to happen for a minute so the leader assumed Arran was just insane, but then two black slender figures rushed onto a couple of the village house roofs. A few men became overwhelmed with fear and shot at the xenos to which the leader pulled the gun out of his hands and exclaimed, "Don't shoot you stupid fuck!" After hiding away for a few seconds the xenos came down to Arran and the leader's level. To this revelation the leader looked to Arran and said in a smug way, "You actually were telling the truth."

Once the soldiers got accustomed to the presence of the two xenomorphs they held much better composure, but they were all still on edge. Arran then piped up again and asked them, "You gonna help us or not?" The leader responded by saying to his men "Get in your trucks but leave my truck for our new guests!" Arran, Zathena and Leala boarded the leader's truck; then the collection of vehicles sped off down a dirt road. On the way Arran and the leader were talking about their arrangements, mainly how he was the leader of a resistance against the Weyland Yutani Corporation, and how they intend to take Weyland down by showing off the illegal practices done by them to the USSC. While Arran was in with the leader talking about that, Zathena and Leala where having a conversation of their own.

_Where are we going? Why is Arran talking to that strange man? _Leala asked, Zathena responded dismissive of Leala's tone; _I don't know, but Arran has always done what was best for us, I trust him_. Leala was surprised at Zathena's blind faith in Arran, a human after all. _What if he intends to betray us, or kill us, or… Send us back to those other men. What then? _Zathena was shocked Leala would even suggest such a thought; _Arran loves us, he wouldn't hurt us to save himself. He fought for me and I'm sure he'd do the same for you_. Leala wasn't sure how to respond to Zathena but another thought crossed her mind; _what if he meets someone else and just discards us? What if the hive we're going to has a Queen or other females? What about that? _The thought of a female taking Arran away was too much for Zathena to take, so she grabbed Leala and forced her to the floor of the truck. Zathena growled viciously at Leala and clawed at her face; _don't you ever say something like that again, ever! _Leala replied in a very submissive tone to Zathena; _I'm sorry, it's just, you and I both know how cruel human creatures are. And I'm just afraid Arran would desert us, you understand don't you? You felt their cruelty. _Zathena thought back to her time in chains, she screeched and screamed before pulling herself off of Leala. Leala then sat beside Zathena and the two of them just held each other, Leala was worried cause of the humans she'd encountered and Zathena was upset at the thought of Arran being taken away from her.

Meanwhile, Arran was worried so had asked to get in the back with his lovers, the leader agreed so they stopped and Arran got in the back. He was mildly at odds with the two girls just hugging together so he asked cheerfully, "What's going on? You two alright?" No words or sounds came to Arran, instead the two girls invited him to join them and they all pertained in a sensual soft hug to one another. Leala across his lap, Zathena leaning on Arran's left shoulder and him with his arms around both of them. Arran gently kissed each of them of the top of their smooth head and held them close, to this the girls let out subtle purring and moaning to Arran. He then sat back on the wooden seat of the truck and just lay their confident that they were home free. They sat hugging each other until they reached their destination; it was a bit of a rundown old mining town. It may have been old, it may have been subpar than what they had before but it was now a home they could peacefully live in.


	15. Finding their place

**Chapter 15: Finding their place**

The leader of the resistance showed Arran and his lovers to their new home, the complex of residences was a huge network of surface and underground tunnels. It stretched across and around the base of an enormous limestone mountain; the tunnel network also went inside sporting a very impressive 2,500 living quarters. While they were heading to their quarters Arran asked the leader, "What's your name?" In reply he said "My name is Yahim (Ya-heem), but everyone here calls me by my surname, Paros." They walked for a few more minutes before Arran and his two xenos arrived at their living quarters. It was a three room apartment inside the mountain where it was warmer; a bedroom, bathroom and open plan kitchen was their living space. Arran asked, confused by the generosity "What is the point of all this?"

Paros responded by explaining the compounds origins, "Well in the beginning, there were five of us. Myself and four friends, we hated the WY for their practices involving genetic science. We knew they were trying to turn xenos like your friends here into weapons for military profit. So we formed an alliance of fighters hell bent on stopping Weyland wherever we could, it wasn't easy, many who joined were killed before they even got to home base. Here, in other words. And many operations we setup got botched by moles in our organisation or by careless planning. My wife, eh, she died trying to stop Weyland from murdering our son, she didn't succeed. Since then any counter action against Weyland I took, with all power to those who want rid of the company, I hope you would join us in that fight. If not then take refuge here at least. We have a nice community here, so make the most of it while you can."

With that Paros left Arran, Zathena and Leala alone together, then to lighten the mood Arran asked "What would you girls like for dinner? Steak? Chicken? Bacon?" Arran didn't get a response so looked around the room while the girls went to bed, he wanted to make himself useful to the community here so read up on the network database they had here. It was an old 2036 system that used Oracle databases, a very old system indeed; since AZA01 technology came about databases were becoming obsolete. Though it was old it was serviceable, so Arran looked through medical posts he could take on to make himself useful to these poor people.

Zathena and Leala where in the bedroom bored out of their minds; they weren't hungry, they had no need to go anywhere or do anything so Leala made a suggestion that enticed Zathena's attitude. Once Arran had finished looking for a post to adopt in the community he returned to see Zathena and Leala just randomly sleeping. He thought nothing of it so joined them and went to sleep reassured of the now peaceful serenity he was in. A soothing sleep was exactly what Arran needed and he got it but when he awoke he felt very strange. The sensation was cold and wet but he hadn't a clue what was causing it, he assumed it was perhaps a draft of the ventilation or maybe the covers had fallen off of him but no, this was quite different.

After a couple of moments passed Arran was fully conscious but for some reason unable to move, he could feel his arms, legs and torso were fine but something was stopping him from moving freely. Then as he looked down he could see firstly that he was stuck on a wall about three feet in the air, and secondly he was completely naked. Once Arran's eyes then fully focused he could see Zathena and Leala hissing to each other, Arran asked "What's going on?" He heard Zathena in his mind say very cheekily; _Arran, Leala and myself are really bored right now. So we thought to make things more interesting we'd stick you on the wall and mate with you. Can we mate with you? Please_… Leala then followed up by asking Arran in a deep, seductive tone; _Come on, Arran. I promise we'll be gentle, and you know you want it. Don't you? _At the end of her statement she also gave out a little purr to Arran, they then went right up to him and massaged him awaiting an answer. Arran was so overblown with confusion he failed to notice his building erection making its way through the slimy cover on his body. Then he uttered to them now excited, "Ok, girls but do be gentle. I'm still quite tired."

With the all clear the two girls were hissing and crooning to each other, then they started fingering each other in an attempt to make Arran even harder than he was already. They started purring and crooning to Arran loudly, once they were satisfied with his erection they both went down on him. The two girls started spitting and drooling all over Arran's cock and balls, then Leala grabbed his balls and gave a very subtle squeeze perking them up. This sent waves of euphoria straight up his back, then she started massaging his balls by caressing them softly; while Leala worked on Arran's balls Zathena was after his member, the proper 'meat' of his sexual prowess. She extended her mouth appendages and drove her mouth right over his cock all the way to his base skin, she then retracted her inner mouth jaws. Sliding her inner mouth all the way to the base of Arran's member, she sucked hard and enjoyed hearing Arran's moans and groans. His audible arousal made the two girls drip with precum; starting to completely reach sexual arousal Leala positioned herself in front of Arran's cock. Zathena lifted her mouth off Arran's solid manhood and lined up Leala's slit with Arran's cock perfectly.

Before long Leala was pumping Arran's cock and screeching in such a bountiful release of pleasure. She continued slapping her ass against Arran's lower abdomen; the fact that all Arran had to do was keep his dick hard while Leala screwed him was an out of body experience. Constantly pumping on his dick with her tight slit Leala approached orgasm; however just before ejaculation she pulled her slit off of him. Arran's member flexed and jumped being so close, but then Zathena took her place. Zathena gave Arran a proper sexual time; she began by placing her hands either side of Arran. Then she put her legs wide apart and began firmly fucking Arran's anxious member, his erection quickly returned to being fully erect. She wailed in beautiful agony as she made animalistic love to her human; then with a deep groan from Arran and a deafening scream from Zathena they released their climax upon one another.

Then Leala wanted her share of pleasure so to fill her desire Zathena laid her down in front of Arran, just at the base of his feet and lay on top of her. Zathena then moved down to Leala's slit and opened her pussy lips; once Leala was completely open Zathena plunged her inner jaw into her gaping slit and into her strong love tunnel. Witnessing this Arran quickly recovered from his orgasm and rekindled his erection to full strength. This was the girls' exact plan for achieving satisfaction in both of them; Zathena left Leala's lower region and allowed her to screw Arran instead. The sensation was intense to Arran as she returned to her doggy style stance, the constant pounding was testing Arran's sexual limits but he did want to satisfy Leala. He held up as long as he could ignoring the pain of his sensitive cock, luckily it was just long enough for Leala to reach a glorious release and produce a torrent of liquid that made its way down Arran's legs. With it she cried out and snuggled with Arran, as she did he let out a deep sigh of everlasting relief that seemed to free him from the pain and intensity of the previous moments.

Arran then asked now very tired, "Could you get me down now?" The two girls in their pleasure and recovery had completely forgotten about poor Arran stuck on the wall. _Let's get him down, he mated really well. Did he impress you?_ Zathena asked, Leala replied confident in Arran; _oh, yes he did. His astonishing stamina and strength… Oh he is wonderful, he truly does have wondrous mating value. I hope he didn't mind too much. Next time Arran, we'll do what you want, ok?! _Arran was too exhausted to care, "Just get me down, please, I'm shattered." Understanding his deprivation they ripped off their natural restraints and helped him to the bed. All three of them got under the sheets and Arran went off to sleep, his girls just enjoyed contact with their mate, even if he was completely unresponsive.

Awaking to a sore and tired body was unpleasant but he did enjoy last night's 'entertainment,' even if he wasn't in the mood for it. His lovers were draped across him in a sort of hibernation state they liked to go into; he slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. Finishing up his shower he stepped out and dried himself off, he noticed the girls were now awake so prepared to tell them about his day plan. He walked over; back straight, chest out and straightened legs and told them calmly, "Today, I'm going to look for a job to do for our new friends. I know I can't keep you stuck in here all day so you can roam free, just don't start a fight or attack anyone, ok? If you need food, come and find me near the entrance, alright?" The girls nodded and purred innocently while maintaining a soft tone, they reminded Arran of the sweet little girl posture; body curled in, head looking up but with one exception, tail planted firmly on the ground as a sign of submission. Feeling good about today Arran left waving to his lovers, once he'd gone Leala was the first to insight conversation.

_So, what do you want to do today? I was thinking we'd look for some sexy mating places that Arran would enjoy_. Zathena then replied with great enthusiasm; _we could do that. I saw this little cave on the outside on our way in, we could investigate it_. It didn't take long for them to make their way to the entrance of the refugee sight, they headed to where Zathena saw this cave opening. When they reached it, the entrance appeared to be covered in some weird slime. Delving further in they noticed a strange network of tunnels that were very, very old, they could tell by the scent of the area which seemed to have no signs of life at all. Then Leala lost her footing on the ceiling and slid down a hole to a further tunnel and subsequent chamber. Zathena rushed over and screeched down the hole; LEALA! YOU HURT?! She got no response so dived down after her; she slid up and down, left and right around this slippery tunnel finally falling a distance to the ground. The thump shocked her system and winded her slightly but she was physically fine. Zathena then saw Leala a bit further down in the chamber keeled over and a rock stuck on her legs. She rushed over, Zathena gathered all her strength and will to push the rock off Leala's legs; Leala then stood up, still dazed but not hurt badly in any way.

Checking each other for a moment the girls were sure that they were ok from the fall but wondered where they'd fallen to; it was a massive chamber stretching for almost a solid kilometre. At its centre the chamber had a rusted spaceship; it was shaped kind of like a ring-doughnut except it had a teardrop spaced left pod and round shaped right pod. It seemed to be surrounding a field of bio-mechanical tubes that now ran all over the ship itself, they were jet black and about two metres thick. Cautious of the possibility of danger the girls approached with all weapons at the ready for any attack, as Zathena reached the ship she saw a singularity in the middle of the spaceship area. The unknown intrigued her so she moved closer until she came upon a gigantic clear colourless crystal, in cased in the crystal was a form; black, bony, skinny, sharp appendages and many limbs. Importantly it also appeared to be moving, not free motion as such but just like it was peacefully floating inside the crystal. Just before Zathena was about to touch the crystal though, she heard Leala call out in shock, Zathena dashed into the ship and found Leala. Zathena grabbed her and asked; _what, what is it? Are you hurt? _No reply emerged from Leala; instead she slowly, nervously raised her arm, extended her index finger and pointed to an image engraved on the wall. Zathena turned her slender head to see the image; she let go of Leala, froze up and stared at the wall in silence…


	16. The Alien Legacy

**Chapter 16: The Alien Legacy**

Looking at the image the girls were in pure awe of the message, the engraving had an image of tall humanoid things finding an ancient birthing ground. It showed them taking something from this ground and taking it across the galaxy; they imprisoned it here when it unleashed a deadly outbreak. Zathena then told Leala; _look… there… _Leala looked and the outbreak showed hundreds of dark insect-like creatures massacring these humanoids, then in the final image it showed the creatures sealing this chamber and crystallising what they found. Venturing further into the spaceship the pair of inquisitive xenos found early versions of the creatures that the humanoids had captured from the original source. They looked almost identical to Zathena except they had a pointier head and smaller teeth; they also lacked the sharp tail and claw spikes on both Leala and Zathena. Lastly these creatures were barely six foot from head to tail; Zathena then realised precisely what these things were, they were the early stages of xenomorph evolution. Meaning that the crystallised creature must have been the original Queen, Zathena told Leala;_ the big rock in the middle of this hive, come on…_

Returning to the crystal Leala and Zathena stood in awe of it; Leala moved her claw close to the crystal and touched it. Suddenly a burning feeling swarmed through Leala causing her to convulse and shake, she began screeching and screamed in agony. Zathena held her tightly and witnessed her hand smoking, eventually the pain stopped and Leala got back up; Leala then looked to her hand and it had turned very dark red, bordering on maroon in colour. Zathena then asked; _what happened? How did your, your hand turn? _Leala just growled still recovering from the intense pain; then Zathena touched the crystal and received no such pain or punishment. She moved her hand into the crystal; it had a very thick gel texture on her hand, and also seemed to be glowing where Zathena's hand was positioned. She forced her hand further into it and the whole crystal started glowing deep blue, the light was blinding and then Zathena's hand made physical contact with the Queen.

A small electric shock then ran down Zathena and she retracted her hand; the crystal then fell apart and flooded the ground with thick blue gel. Then the two girls saw her, a giant Queen; beginning to rise out from the ground the Queen was massive. She wasn't just a regular Queen though; she was around twice the normal size, she had four hands and a seven spike crest above her head. Her skin then reacted with the immediate atmosphere and turned pale white; she stood at her full forty foot height and peered down at Zathena and Leala. Without reason she smacked Zathena away from her, she crashed into a wall and fell down completely immobilised by this Queen. Leala attempted to retaliate but was grabbed at her tail and thrown across the chamber, she too smashed into a wall, then she fell to the ground badly injured and screeching in absolute shock from the impact. The Queen then left the chamber most likely to find a hive spot; slowly the two girls regained their strength but were severely weakened by the ordeal.

The girls managed to find their way out of the maze of tunnels, as they made their way back to the community they were horrified by what they saw. It was Weyland Yutani; they'd followed Arran and his lovers by getting tipped off on their hiding place. There were two ships outside the cave entrance and everyone inside was being killed or taken prisoner, among them Zathena spotted Arran being beckoned along with everyone else the company felt were important. Zathena and Leala ran after him, they started striking down and killing the Weyland troops but soon they too were subdued and tranquillised. Whether or not they wanted to they were going on this spaceship. Arran, Zathena and Leala were put in a cell and left to ponder what had happened, they assumed they were safe in that refugee camp but apparently not. Then once the ships had left the atmosphere they seemed to be heading back to BG-367, or at least that's what they'd been told.

On board the ship Arran asked the girls, "Where were you? What took you so long to get back?" Zathena replied saddened by their situation; _Leala and I went to find somewhere you'd enjoy, but we found a strange metal thing. It looked black and circular, inside was a Queen, our Queen, it got away though, I don't know why it was down there_. Arran didn't know what to make of this but he was interested at how there was a Queen down there and if it had something to do with their current problem. Arran, confused by Zathena's statement asked, "So, what was it? Aside from just a Queen." Zathena responded at odds with herself; _I don't know. It seemed to have been down there for a long time, possibly hundreds of years._ After a few hours had passed the three of them were prompted by guards to leave their cell, Zathena and Leala were tranquillised, Arran was merely escorted.

They were taken to a massive main hall that had four bridged paths, his companions were restrained but Arran simply had handcuffs, his two xenos were hung up in huge metal clamps. However before Arran could comprehend everything that was happening Weyland entered the room, "Hello son, enjoying your stay? I thought I taught you better than to steal other people's things." Arran wasn't surprised to see Weyland so simply said nothing, not a single solitary sound. Weyland spoke again sounding very pleased with himself, "Nothing. Well, in that case I'll do the talking. Have you ever wondered why my family organised all this? Have you ever wondered about the purpose of this company? No. Well let me explain. You see around 100 years ago Earth was visited by two species, the first was a tribal race of hunters, the other was a disease of immense, potential. Now around thirty years ago, I sent a cargo vessel to investigate the secondary location of the xenomorphs. LV-426 it happened to be, but the plan failed, and that stupid bitch killed our specimen… So we had to try something else, we sent probes down to extract eggs from that Queen. We found some 'test samples' and here we are." Arran didn't find this information too hard to comprehend as he knew his father well, however Arran wondered where Zathena fitted into the picture so he asked, "And what about Zathena? Where does she or myself fit into, your 'dream'?" Weyland was furious at his son's attachment to that creature, "Zathena! Zathena! I don't give half of a shit about your new best bitch. She is of no concern anymore, now that I have this." Weyland then slowly, confidently pointed to a screen off to the right of them; on the screen was the enormous pale Queen that Zathena had met earlier.

Arran then asked, "Well, if you have her, why do you need me or any of the people you captured today?" Weyland responded maliciously, "Zathena and Leala are up there for, incentive shall we say. In case you don't cooperate, everyone else? If the experiment fails they'll be turned into more xenos that we can use for experimentation." Arran replied very confused, "What, experiment?" To this Weyland then told Arran his plan in a very unsettling joyful tone, "Why the crossbreed experiment, I intend to have you, the only known xenomorph copulation companion, 'bond' with my Queen here. If you refuse then we're back to my incentive point. Let me put it this way, if you don't have intercourse with the Queen, I will personally torture and kill your 'lovers' over there. You make the choice. I'll be back later, until then think about your impending appointment." Arran was then left alone with his two companions asleep and feeling trapped between betrayal of his love, or letting those he loves die.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? I can't betray my love, no matter what situation I'm in. That sick fuck wants me to have sex with that thing, I mean I know I've had sex with both Zathena and Leala, but that was different. It was loving, consensual, even sexy for me. They enjoyed it, I enjoyed it. But this… This is something else entirely. The Queen is just a bigger version but I can't have sex with something as monstrous as that, I just can't. I love Zathena and Leala; I don't care for or love this Queen, why does he have to have me do it? Why can't one of his cronies, soldiers or scientists do it? Ugh… I'm feeling ill by the mere thought of doing this. It'll be alright, right? It won't be some horrible ill-fated experience that'll haunt me for all my years, right? Oh shit, oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I can't do this; I won't be able to do this. I'm going to get myself killed, and my, lovers. Zathena, Leala… _Arran let out a small whimper, the sound of a broken person. He knew he'd have to do this and as far as he could see there was no way out, no escape and certainly no rescue that would save him from this fate.

Arran was then taken into the lower levels of the ship, his lovers were also taken down; Weyland presented him with his Queen. She was restrained in a laid down position and Arran was now expected to mate with her but he couldn't do it, he couldn't betray his emotions for this beast. Stopping the experiment he returned to his restrained girls but this only angered Weyland, he came down to Arran's level and had him restrained as well. Now Weyland was fed up with Arran's resistance so he ordered the two xenos beside Arran to be woken up, then as they did Weyland spoke to Arran much less aggressive this time "Listen Arran, I'm giving you one last chance, to do as I say peacefully. If you don't decide in the next five minutes, I will take this gun, and shoot one of your two girls through their head. And to make this all the more interesting how about you decide which one 'bites the dust'." Weyland then stood up and told his chief on-board officer "Start a five minute timer up on the board." Arran turned his eyes up at the clock and could only watch in pure unaltered, unchanged agony as it started to count down. Each second that passed felt like someone ripping a part of Arran's life away from him, he felt cold inside and his body was practically screaming at him for any possible way out of this nightmare. But no such luck fell upon Arran's situation and as that four minute mark came and went, Arran felt himself almost simply surrender to whatever torture or punishment Weyland could concoct, if only to spare Leala and Zathena.

Then in the last moments before Arran had to make a choice a wonderful noise was heard, the security alarm, 'Warning! Containment alerts on levels 5, 6, 8, 9, 12, 13, 25 and 28. Unauthorised breaching at gates 4, 7, 12 and 13. Weyland, not taking any chances fled for his escape pod, but before he did he activated the self-destruct mechanism for the ship and jettisoned the escape pod for the Queen. Then bursting through the main doors, Yahim and several armed rebels spread through the room. Yahim yelled to Arran, "You three alright?! We could use some help!" Yahim then shot off Arran's cuffs and helped Arran find a way to get Zathena and Leala down; Arran dashed over to the control panel and released the now wide awake girls. Once the hall was cleared they made a break for the hanger to try and escape the now doomed ship; on the way though the ship had become unstable. A bridge Zathena, Arran, Leala and Yahim had to cross was missing a chunk of its supports; Yahim went first and made it. Then as the two xenos followed they fell as the bridge came away; Zathena dropped down to an edge of a steel pipe while Leala held onto what was left of the bridge. Arran helped Leala up and she jumped across but Zathena couldn't find her footing so was stuck on the pipe, Yahim called to Arran "Come on, there's no point. The place is falling apart!" Replying confident in his ability Arran returned "I'll be fine, get Leala to your shuttle, I'll be along shortly!"

Preparing himself Arran readied for a jump, then he ran full force off the railing and landed on top of the steel pipe. He reached his hand down to Zathena but couldn't quite grip her hand, the whole ship was falling to pieces so he had to think quickly, then he had an idea "Zathena, can you swing your other arm up to me?!" He then heard her shout in his mind; _YES! I THINK! _Zathena started swaying, one hand on the pipe and one hand off, Zathena was terrified but trusted absolutely that Arran's idea would work, it had to. She built up her momentum till she had a shot then with all her strength she let go of the pipe and swung herself up just high enough for Arran and herself to lock arms. The pipe was coming away so Arran pulled as hard as he could to get Zathena on the pipe but it wasn't working, then she dug her claws into the pipe. This was her best chance, Arran then yelled to her "ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!" Arran pulled up as hard as he possibly could; Zathena pushed her claws in and lifted to her upmost strength. With all that will for each other Arran got her on top of the pipe, they couldn't stay there for long though as the ship was still collapsing. They ran along as the steel came away behind them, then Arran helped Zathena climb the machinery until they found themselves just two decks from the hanger. They ran as fast as they possibly could down the stairwells finally making it to the hanger, and just there was Yahim's ship, Zathena and Arran bolted for it. Making it to the ship they sped off away from Weyland's domain, then as Yahim just got out of the blast radius the ship exploded coming slightly short of engulfing Yahim's ship in a fiery death.

This should have been the end but then they saw Weyland's escape pod, he noticed them and for his tyrannical acts Arran demanded with consensus from everyone else on board, "Send the fucker to kingdom come." Yahim fired upon Weyland's ship and sent the piece of garbage on a one way trip straight to hell. Then as they returned to BG-001 Arran just sat with the two best things in his entire life, the two xenos that made him into a man of compassion and love. They returned to BG-001 and gathered all the evidence they needed to put Weyland Yutani down and out of the commercial business market. Yahim and his refugees continued to live in their home in solitude from the outside world and Arran was commemorated as a national hero for his acts of value in bringing Weyland's company to justice. He and his xeno lovers returned to BG-367 where they rebuilt their lives in privacy, Arran was recruited as a military advisor for his colony and military overseer. Weyland Yutani suffered a two trillion credit loss in stocks and shares making the company go into the shadows for a while, they lost all their military standing and influence but weren't completely wiped out.

Back in the lives of Arran and his two concubines they continued as normal until about four months later, Zathena noticed something very out of the ordinary. She had felt quite ill that entire week but hadn't a clue why; she started feeling sick that morning and needed to lay down. Arran began to worry as there wasn't exactly a doctor he could go to, so he took a small sample of Zathena's saliva and examined it. He was shocked to find the blatant, obvious signs of pregnancy, he checked them again, the same results. He brought this information back to the girls that Zathena was pregnant with a direct link to himself; Arran was without a doubt the father of these unborn children. It was overpowering news but one of them was really overjoyed about this, Leala was in hysteria over the news. Zathena and Arran weren't so thrilled, Arran was worried about what they would look like or if pregnancy could even happen successfully. Zathena was terrified about becoming a definite Queen, she'd never thought about raising children, or a hive under her influence. She also held concerns about what they'd look like but this was happening and she needed to accept it. Leala was extremely supportive throughout the entirety of the pregnancy, she was glad to have a balance to the hive as a new royal guard, a fully achieved praetorian.

Another four months dragged on and the big day finally came, Zathena started moaning in pain, Arran had setup a make shift area where the birth could happen. Arran and Leala positioned Zathena in soft restraints and spread her legs in preparation; Zathena started screaming in agony as her muscles contracted and expanded getting ready for birth. Leala would act as midwife while Arran would deliver the child; he put on his sanitised clothing, plastic gloves and face mask. Leala held Zathena's claws back and would chant to her; _Zathena breathe, just breathe. Hold your temper, just breathe. Let yourself relax_. Zathena really tried to remain calm but the pain was too intense, she could feel her own lower abdomen muscles constricting and vaginal muscles opening. It was an unknown level of pain for Zathena and a window of time she wished would just end, Arran saw her opening, her legs twitched and flexed at the pain. Arran readied himself for whatever would come out; boy, girl, xenomorph creature or whatever else…he tried to be ready for it. Then with Zathena screaming at a deafening volume the head emerged, Arran was quite surprised, the head looked human. It wasn't black, slimy, scaly or any other variation apart from just a regular human; Arran asked Zathena as lovingly as he could "Push, push. Zathena I can see the head. Push, push." Zathena then gave an almighty growl and pushed as hard as she could manage, then Arran collected the baby as it came out, it was a beautiful baby girl. He cut the umbilical cord and she cried out subtly, Zathena had achieved full birth; nothing at all went wrong, in Arran's eyes it was some kind of miracle. Truly something Arran never thought possible or even achievable in all of nature's majesty, but here he was holding the product of himself and of his xenomorph companion.

A couple of minutes passed as all three of them admired and marvelled at the baby but then Zathena started moaning again as another baby needed delivered. Her volume increased past normal levels, she sounded like she was being tortured her screams were so intense. Arran wondered precisely why her cries were like this, but then it was very apparent why. Arran could see the head of one baby but when he got a close look he could see the tail of another, Zathena was now giving birth to a set of twins. Once Arran had delivered them they were very different, the first one was another beautiful baby girl while the other was a boy. However the girl looked the same as the other; still very human except this one had blond hair instead of dark brown hair. The boy was another story; he was essentially a one hundred percentage chestburster stage xenomorph, however he had a human male's genitalia while also behaving more humanlike. Arran handed all three babies to Zathena who was now the Queen in Leala's eyes so she had a natural instinct once again, to protect and love Zathena and her three beautiful new children. Arran was dumbfounded by this unbelievable event but was overjoyed by having children with the woman of his dreams. This would be a dysfunctional family at best but it was a family Arran had always wanted in his life.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the story everyone, thank you for reviewing and viewing my work. I know some of you were hoping for a longer story but this is a good place to end it. I really enjoyed writing this and seeing all of your feedback. I hope you'll stick with me on future stories and enjoy them too. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
